All New Live
by Roya Chan
Summary: (New Summary) Kehidupan murid baru yang super duper pendiam akan segera berubah karena kehadirannya. Dengan sedikit ajaran yang baik, dan kakak yang mendukung, dia pun mulai mengerti segala nya tentang dunia luar./"Ya, aku akui, aku memang menginginkan lebih dari sekedar teman."\ CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. First Time I Met Her

Hai semua! (sok akrab!)

Saya Yukidate, temenya yang punya nih akun, si Arillia-san.

Saya numpang publish cerita, karna saya malas mau bikin akun sendiri #dilempar ke jendela

Saya harap semuanya suka fiction pertama saya.

Warning: Kesalahan dimana-mana..

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter Is Not Mine At All**

**.**

**All New Live**

**.**

* * *

Murid-murid berlarian kekelasnya. Suasana saat itu sangat ramai, karna bel masuk kelas dan saat memulai pelajaran telah berbunyi. Ditengah murid-murid berlari, dari gerbang sekolah, terlihat seorang anak sedang menatap sekolah itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Di sebuah kelas bertuliskan 'Kelas IPS 3', seorang guru bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang sebahu memasuki kelas itu. Seluruh kelas langsung diam.

"Anak-anakku, hari ini, ada murid baru dikelas kalian. Dia pindahan dari Kukuruu Academy. Mulai hari ini, kalian akan belajar bersamanya. Nak, silahkan masuk."

Dan masuklah seorang gadis mungil, berkulit putih, berambut hitam seatas bahu. Mata ungunya melihat setiap sudut kelas.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Kalluto Zoldyck. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk. Dan saat itu, terdengar berbagai bisikan tak jelas dari murid dikelas itu.

"Hey, katanya, dia dari keluarga Zoldyck? Keluarga yang kaya dan sombong itu?"

"Iya. Pasti dia juga sombong."

Dan sebagainya. Kalluto cuek saja. Semuanya terus berbisikkan, kecuali satu. Satu dari 43 murid disitu malah memandangi Kalluto dengan serius.

"Nah, sekarang kau duduk ya. Hm.. Kalau duduk dibelakang tak apa kan? Duduk disebelah Feitan saja ya."

"Baik, sensei."

Kalluto pergi ke tempat duduk yang dimaksud. Dia menaruh tasnya, duduk manis, dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Hei, kenalin. Namaku Feitan." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kalluto." Jawabnya tanpa menjabat tangan Feitan. Jangankan menjabat, melirik aja nggak.

"Jadi, kau dari keluarga Zoldyck ya?"

"Bukankah sudah kusebutkan tadi?"

"Ahahaha.. Iya ya. Wah, kau pasti bangga memiliki gelar keluarga Zoldyck. Keluarga Zoldyck kan keluarga yang terkenal kaya itu kan?"

"Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

Kalluto tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Feitan. Dia diam. Terjadi keheningan yang panjang antara mereka berdua. Meskipun disekeliling mereka hiruk-pikuk, tapi mereka merasa hening yang mendalam. Setelah cukup lama, Feitan pun menyerah untuk menunggu jawaban dari Kalluto.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau menjawabnya. Tak masalah bagiku. Mungkin itu urusan pribadimu. Aku gak akan ikut campur."

"Memang lebih baik begitu." Kata Kalluto pelan. Dia mengambil buku catatannya dan langsung mengerjakan tugas dari Pakunoda-sensei, karna Pakunoda sedang ada urusan sebentar.

* * *

**Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..**

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Pakunoda-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya. Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas langsung berlomba-lomba keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tempat peristirahatannya(?). Kalluto hanya diam ditempat duduknya dan membaca buku 'Mengapa dan Bagaimana' (kaya buku punya author)

"Kalluto, kau gak keluar?"

"Nggak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Malas!"

"Kenapa malas? Jangan pernah malas keluar. Diluar amat menyenangkan."

"Tak ada satupun didunia ini yang menyenangkan bagiku."

"Heh? Termasuk keluargamu?"

Kalluto diam. Sekali lagi, keheningan mengerubingi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, urusan pribadi. Aku takkan mencampurinya. Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu ya?" Feitan mulai menjauh dari Kalluto. Saat dia hampir keluar, Kalluto memanggilnya.

"Feitan.."

"Ya, Kalluto?"

"Tolong, jangan bicara lagi padaku?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya tak mau kau menyesal pada akhirnya. Atau, aku yang mnyesaliya."

"Hm.. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa tak bicara pada orang, apalagi murid baru sepertimu." Dan Feitan pun pergi.

"Dasar.."

* * *

Skip Time~

Pulang sekolah. Murid-murid telah keluar dari kelasnya, kecuali yang terakhir, pairing utama cerita ini, Feitan and Kalluto. Kalluto terlihat begitu tenang dan diam saat dia mulai melangkah keluar dar kelasnya. Feitan mengikutinya.

"Kalluto, kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku sudah dijemput."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Anak seperti kau kan sangat di sayang. Antar jemput sekolah."

"Cih…"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah. Disana sudah terparkir sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam, dengan 2 bodyguard dipintu masuk mobil itu.

"Selamat siang, Nona Kalluto. Silahkan." Seorang bodyguard itu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan nyonya mudanya masuk.

"Hati-hati, Kalluto! Senang bertemu denganmu." Salam Feitan saat mobil itu melaju dengan cepat.

"Feitan! Feitan!" terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Yang dipanggil malah senyam-senyum tak menggubris si pemanggil.

"Woy!" bentak seseorang yag memanggilnya tadi sambil menepuk pundak Feitan, yang mengakibatkan Feitan hampir kena jantung koroner hepatitis B(?).

"Apa'an sih, Shal?"

"Lu tuh! Ngapain lu mesam-mesem nggak jelas kaya orang gila itu? Ngelindur apa ngelamun lu?" canda Shalnark, orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ehehe.. Anu, Shal.."

"Apa hayo.. Lagi kasmaran ya? Ma sapa tuh?"

"Eh? Apa'an sih? Kagak lah!"

"Hallaah… Nggak usah pake bo'ongin gue. Gue dan ngarti dari muka lu." Kata Shalnark sambil nyolek pipi Feitan.

"Ih, lu ini."

"Aahh.. Ngaku aja deh.."

"Iya iya, gue ngaku. Gue lagi jatuh cinta,. Puas?"

"Nggak. Sebelum lu ngomong sapa yang lu suka?"

"Mau tau aja sih nih orang."

"Dek, ayo keluar. Gerbang mau ditutup nih." Teriak penjaga gerbang pada 2 makhluk hidup itu.

"Eh? Iya pak."

* * *

"Nah, siapa anaknya? Anak mana tuh? Boleh kenalin ke aku gak?"

"Nih orang brisik banget sih. Ntar juga lu tau."

"Tapi gue pingin taunya sekarang."

"Nih, ye, namanya itu Kalluto. Anak keluarga Zoldyck yang kaya raya itu."

"What? Lu naksir anak orang kaya. Lu gile sob."

"Emang gue gila. Napa? Masalah?"

"Nggak sih. Tapi lu keren, Fei. Bisa-bisanya lu naksir anak itu. Kenal dari mana? Cantik gak?"

"Dia murid baru dikelas gue. Dia cantik, manis, imut. Hehe.. Gue jadi geer sendiri nih."

"Hallaah.. Lu ini."

* * *

**[Feitan POV]**

"Aku pulang."

"Feitan. Kau terlambat pulang 5 menit dari biasanya. Dari mana saja kau?"

Ini Machi, dia kakak perempuanku yang cukup cerewet. Dia selalu ngomel dan ngomel mulu. Sejak ibuku meninggal setahun yang lalu, aku tinggal bertiga dengan kakakku, Machi, dan adikku, Shizuku. Machi adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan kami semua, karna, ayahku yang jadi tambah bejat sejak kematian ibuku. Kadang ayahku pulang kerumah sambil marah-marah, dan kadang juga sampai memukul kami. Obrak-abrik rumah nyari uang buat judi itu tak jarang baginya. Makanya Machi yang njagain, sorry, ngomelin kita tiap hari. Dan Machi kadang bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Dan sikap cerewetnya itu udah tingkat akut, utamanya saat aku dan Shizuku membantahnya.

"Aku gak kemana-mana. Aku hanya berjalan agak lambat, karna Shalnark menggodaku terus."

"Menggodamu? Tumben sekali. Ah? Jangan-jangan, Feitan, kau sedang kasmaran ya?"

"Ini juga. Udah ah. Aku capek. Mau mandi."

Aku pergi tanpa menghiraukan kakakku yang juga menggodaku. Apakah setiap kali aku jatuh cinta akan digoda terus seperti ini? Menyebalkan.

Aku mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Setelah ulangan harian matematika oleh Kuroro-sensei, lalu digoda 2 makhluk hidup itu, kepalaku jadi panas.

Setelah mandi, kepalaku terasa lebih dingin dan ringan. Aku langsung melompat ke kasur kesayanganku. Tapi, saat aku sedang PW alias Posisi Wenak, anak itu masuk..

"Feitan-niichan!"

"Cih. Apa'an sih, Shizuku?"

"Feitan-niichan, aku minta nomornya Shalnark-senpai donk.."

"Haaahh?"

"Ayolah. Feitan-niichan kan baik hati, tidak sombong, ganteng, cakep.."

Nih anak ngerayu gue. Lu kira gue sapa? Banci? Ya, Shizuku selalu merayuku saat ada butuhnya, kalau tak ada, dia selalu mengejek dan menghinaku. Dasar..

"Mau kau apakan nomor Shalnark?"

"Mau aku bakar lalu ku telen. Ya mau aku calling lah."

"Hmmm… Jangan-jangan kau naksir Shalnark ya?"

"Eh? N-nggak kok!"

Mau bilang nggak juga percuma, Shizuku. Wajah dan matamu tak bisa bohong padaku. Kalau memang naksir, bilang aja napa.

"Nggak. Nggak akan ku kasih."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Shalnark itu sudah punya cewek. Jadi dia tak akan mau denganmu."

"Huuu… Feitan-niichan jahat!"

Kulihat dia akan menangis. Tapi aku tak peduli. Dia berlari keluar kamarku, tapi...

"Shizuku! Mau kau apakan payung kesayanganku? Kembalikan!"

"Nggak akan sebelum Feitan-niichan ngasih nomor hanphone Shalnark-senpai!"

Nih anak beneran suka sama tuh manusia error. Analisaku memang benar. Selama ini dia memang naksir sama tuh orang. Aku terus berlari kaya Tom and Jerry. Shizuku tetap tak mau mengembalikan payung kesayangankku. Itu kan payung peninggalan ibuku. Lama setelah kejar-kejaran, Shizuku masuk kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Shizuku! Bukain! Balikin payungku!" aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Shizuku.

"Kasih dulu nomor Shalnark-senpai."

"Iya. Iya, aku kasih. Tapi balikin payungku." Dan pintupun terbuka sedikit.

"Beneran?"

Aku langsung menggebrak dan mendorong pintu itu. Aku pun secepat kilat menyambar payung kesayanganku, dan berlari menuju kamarku.

"Tak akan kuberikan padamu sampai ku mengaku kalau kau jatuh cinta sama Shalnark!"

"Feitan-niichan!"

Teriakannya sangat menggelegar, cetar membahana badai petir di gurun sahara. Aku merasa dia tak mengejarku. Tapi biarlah. Aku memang tak suka dikejar oleh adikku sendiri. Aku langsung masuk kamar dan menguncinya. Aku letakkan payungku di tempat istimewa. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah memakainya sejak ibuku tak ada.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasur, dan memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba saja..

**Bruaak!**

Ku dengar pintu kamarku jebol. Dan benar saja, kakakku Machi datang, dan Shizuku dibelakangnya. Pasti dia melapor pada mesin ceramah itu. Dan Machi-neechan pemegang sabuk hitam di karatenya. Serta, ngejebol pintu kamarku, bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

"Machi-neechan, Pintu kamarku jebol lagi!"

"Kau apakan adikmu? Kau tak memberinya nomor Shalnark? Kenapa? Dia adikmu sendiri. Apa susahya sih ngasih tuh 12 digit nomer? Jangan pelit-pelit dong sama adik sendiri."

"Haaahh… Ini juga. Gini, Machi-neechan, Shizuku minta nomornya Shalnark itu, karna dia lagi jatuh cinta sama Shalnark. Makanya dia maksa abis."

"Eh? Masa? Ciiee… Shizuku.. Adik bungsuku akhirmya jatuh cinta."

"Apa'an sih, neechan?"

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Shalnark? Kalau gitu kan aku gak perlu ngancurin nih pintu. Shizuku, ayo kekamar kakak aja. Aku punya nomornya Shalnark."

"Beneran, Machi-neechan?"

"Iya. Ayo!"

Mereka pun pergi. Dasar, pintuku hancur lagi.

"Machi-neechan! Tanggung jawab! Pintu kamarku!"

"Iya. Iya, ntar aja napa."

* * *

**[Kalluto POV]**

Hari ini menyebalkan. Sudah keluarga menyebalkan, sekolah menyebalkan, semuanya menyebalkan. Aku benci kehidupanku.

"Kalluto, bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

Kakakku yang bernama Illumi bertanya padaku. Dia yang tertua dari saudara sekandungku.

"Tak ada yang istimewa."

Aku terus berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku tak menggubris atau memperdulikan berbagai suasana di rumahku sekarang. Yang penting sekarang,, aku harus mandi, and tidur. Titik.

Setelah aku mandi, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasur king-size-ku. Aku mencoba melupakan semua hal yang telah ku alami hari ini. Kecuali satu.. Satu hal yang tak dapat ku lupakan, atau bisa dibilang, sulit untuk dilupakan. Aku menatap langit-langit kasurku. Menerawang masa-masaku tadi.

"Feitan, ya…"

* * *

Hehehe.. Minna.. Maaf kalau banyak salahnya.. Namanya juga Fiction aku yang pertama..

Akhir salam, Review please..

**Yukidate FeiShal**


	2. I Began To Understand

Hai lagi, minna-chan!

Yukidate balik lagi nih! Lanjutannya udah Yukidate tulis!

Moga kalian suka! #diusir

* * *

**[Kalluto POV]**

Ini hari keduaku masuk Hunter Academy. Semuanya terasa seperti biasa. Aku tak merasa ada yang istimewa. Yah, itu karna aku juga merasa tak istimewa. Aku ingin sekali merasa normal, untuk hari ini saja. Walaupun banyak orang yang menganggapku tak normal karna sikap dinginku, aku tak peduli.

Aku duduk di kursiku. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aku membuka bukuku dan membacanya. Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai buku ini. Yah, walaupun tak ada gambar yang menarik, atau bisa dibilang tak ada gambarnya sama sekali, aku sangat menyukai buku ini. Mungkin, karna banyak pengetahuan tertampung didalamnya. Yah, aku suka sekali dengan pengetahuan.

Aduh.. Sakit..

Aku sakit perut tiba-tiba. Oh iya, aku kan belum sarapan. Mungkin aku terkena maag. Kuletakkan bukuku dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, mungkin ke UKS juga.

* * *

Huuuhh.. Aku merasa baikan setelah ke ruang kesehatan. Aku kembali ke kelasku. Kulihat jam tanganku, dan masih tersisa 10 menit. Saat aku masuk ke kelasku, kuliat ada seseorang duduk di sebelah kursiku. Dan aku sudah bisa menduganya itu siapa. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Feitan, teman sebangkuku. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kursiku, lalu duduk dengan tenang. Aku ambil bukuku dan membukanya. Terdapat secarik kertas di dalamnya. Kubuka kertas itu, dan muncullah tulisan

_Hey, Keep Smile, Kalluto!_

_Do your best, and be happy._

_Don't give up!_

What the hell? Kertas dari sapa ini? Rasanya.. aku mengenal tulisan ini. Aku melirik ke arah Feitan yang sedang main hape sambil.

Sudah kuduga.

Aku menyelipkan kertas itu dihalaman bukuku paling belakang. Aku tak tau kenapa aku melakukannya, tapi aku ingin saja. Biasanya aku membuang kertas yang kuanggap tak berarti dan buang-buang waktu saja. Tapi, kenapa aku ingin menyimpan kertas ini?

**Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..**

* * *

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Kusaksikan banyak murid sekelasku masuk ke kelas. Dan 5 menit setelah bel berbunyi, Biscuit-sensei masuk ke kelas. Dia adalah guru yang mungil dan berwajah muda. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tau umurnya pasti sudah diatas 50 tahun. Dan pelajaran Sejarah pun dimulai.

Biscuit-sensei mulai menerangkan materi hari ini. Semua anak terlihat sangat memperhatikan Biscuit-sensei dengan serius, tanpa bicara. Itu karna Biscuit-sensei sangat kejam dan killer. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Feitan padaku.

* * *

**Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Biscuit-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya dan keluar, diikuti oleh murid-murid lain. Hari ini aku ingin keluar. Bukan karna masalah apa, tapi aku hanya ingin minta minyak kayu putih lagi di ruang kesehatan alias UKS. Aku bisa mrasakan perutku mulai sakit agi. Apa aku salah makan ya? Entahlah. Aku tak peduli. Matipun biarin. Tak ada gunanya aku hidup.

"Kalluto!"

Ugh! Lagi-lagi dia memanggilku. Aku langsung mengenali suara itu. Ya, mengingat dialah yang menjelaskan padaku tentang sekolah ini. Aku tak pernah mendengarkannya, karna bagiku, itu membosankan.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan kulihat Feitan berjalan kearahku. Aku memasang wajah yang dingin padanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke UKS."

"Kau sakit?"

Dia memegangi dahiku. Aku segera menepiskan tangannya.

"Aku tak sakit. Hanya saja takut maag-ku kambuh lagi."

"Kau punya panyakit maag? Kau nggak boleh telat makan. Nanti kamu sakit."

"Iya, iya. Udah ah. Aku mau kesana dulu."

"Mau kantar?"

"Tak usah."

"Oke. Baiklah."

Aku berjalan lurus meninggalkan kelas tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Aku tak menghiraukan siapapun dan apapun.

Di ruang UKS, aku menemui guru penjaganya dan meminta minyak kayu putih yang kumaksud. Guru perempuan bernama Menchi itu pun memberikan botol berwarna hijau muda padaku.

"Kalluto-chan, bisa oleskan sendiri ya? Sensei ada urusan dengan Buhara-sensei. Dan juga tolong jaga UKS sebentar ya, sampai sensei kembali. Sensei mohon ya?"

"Baiklah, sensei."

Setelah kujawab begitu, Menchi-sensei langsung keluar UKS dan menutup pintu.

Huuuuhh.. Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku disuruh menjaga UKS? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku paling tak suka menunggu, apa lagi menjaga ruangan kosong seperti ini! Aku heran deh, kenapa Menchi-sensei kuat menjaga tempat seperti ini. Aku saja nggak sudi. Dan parahnya lagi, KENAPA AKU MENJAWAB IYA?

"Sensei.."

Kudengar suara seorang siswa mengerang memanggil sensei. Dan suara itu suara perempuan. Kulihat ke asal suara dibalik tirai yang menutupi tempat tidur berukuran minimalis itu. Aku buka tirai itu, dan benar. Seorang perempuan terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur itu. Dan perempuan itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Hey, bisa ambilkan aku minyak kayu putih?"

Dia menintaku mengambilkan minyak yang baru saja kupakai. Heh? Dia menyuruhku ih mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya? Beraninya dia! Palingan juga pangkatku lebih tinggi daripada dia. Tapi terlihat sangat lemah. Aku jadi tak tega melihatnya. Dan kuambilkan minyak kayu putih untuknya.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Hn!"

Dia mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'? Apa itu artinya? Aku hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Hn!'. Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. Tak ada yang lain.

"Hey, namamu siapa?"

"Aku, Kalluto Zoldyck."

"Aku Neon Nostrad. Jadi kau dari keluarga Zoldyck ya?"

"Ya."

Kulirik dia. Dia mengembangkan bibirnya ke arahku. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kalluto-chan, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Kata Menchi-sensei yang langsung masuk ke UKS.

"Iya, sensei."

"Dan Neon, kalau kau masih sakit, kau pulang saja."

"Tidak usah, sensei. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah aku tidur sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Itulah percakapan terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari UKS itu.

Aku mulai berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku yang biasa kududuki. Aku membuka bukuku dan membacanya. Jujur saja, buku ini tebal dan mungkin dapat merusak mata. Jumlah halamannya saja lebih dari 850. Tapi aku tetap menyukainya.

"Kalluto!"

Lagi!? Orang ini muncul lagi! Menyebalkan. Jujur saja ya, untuk sekedar pengakuan saja, Feitan ini cukup cerewet alias banyak omongnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ini, untukmu!"

Dia menyerahkan sebuah jepit berwarna marah berhiaskan bunga-bunga mawar kecil. Dan ini, bagiku, indah dan cantik.

"Untukku?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Jadi jawabannya 'Sama-sama' ya? Aduh, aku salah jawab dong. Tapi kelihatannya anak bernama Neon itu tak ada masalah.

"Ohya, Kalluto, kau mau nggak kuberitahu atau kuajari cara bersosialisasi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Um.. Ya sudah. Aku tak memaksamu."

Feitan terdiam langsung ketika menerima jawabanku. Apa aku terlalu kasar menjawabnya? Atau, aku menyakiti perasaannya?

"Um.. Feitan, apa aku salah bicara?"

Aih! Apa'an yang barusan ku ucapkan? Tak biasanya aku mengatakan hal semacam itu. Aneh deh.

"Eh? Nggak kok."

"Beneran?"

"He'em."

"Ya udah. Kukira aku salah bicara atau apa sampai kau langsung diam."

"Ahaha.. Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?"

"We? Nggak lah!"

"Ah.. Kau ini."

* * *

**Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..**

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Saatnya pelajaran IPA Biologi. Kira-kira gurunya siapa ya? Jahat gak ya?

"Sekarang pelajarannya Satotz-sensei. Dia orangnya baik kok." Kata Feitan tiba-tiba, seakan dia bisa memabaca pikiranku.

"Oh.. Begitu ya?"

"Selamat malam, anak-anakku!" sapa seotang guru yang tinggi memakai kacamata hitam dan berkumis lumayan tebal dan lucu.

"Selamat siang, sensei!" ralat murid-murid.

"Oh? Masa? Kok gelap ya?"

"Kacamatanya, sensei!"

"Oh iya. Saya lupa! Saya pakai kacamata hitam."

"Huuu.."

"Eh, biarpun penampilan saya seperti ini, saya juga pingin modis. Lha, kacamata ini saya beli di apotek."

"Optik kali, sensei."

"Ya, itu maksud saya."

"Hahaha.." semuanya tertawa. Aku hanya mengembangkan bibirku, entah kenapa. Mungkin karna Satotsz-sensei memang guru yang lucu.

"Nah, baiklah, anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

"Baik, sensei."

Pelajaran yang dibimbing oleh Satotz-sensei begitu menyenangkan. Ternyata, aku salah tentang Hunter Academy. Mungkin, aku akan merubah sikapku. Sedikit..

**TBC**

* * *

Segini dulu ya, para readers. (sok kenal) Soalnya Yukidate banyak tugas.**  
**

Yukidate janji, akan update secepatnya. Mungkin.. Hahaha #Dilempar bakiak

Ok, balasan review..

**KilliZa-Chan**

Iya nih. Yukidate nyoba-nyoba aja.

Ya, penyebabnya karna Arillia-san ngasih fotonya Kalluto ama Feitan lagi berduaan (seilah!), lagi bebarengan, (harah!).

Thanks buat reviewnya ya, KilliZa-Chan!

* * *

Oke, seperti biasa, akhir kata dari Yukidate, Review please!

**Yukidate FeiShal**


	3. It Just Start

Aiiihh... (Saya pake kata khas Arillia-san)

Kagak ada review. Biarin!

Dibawa happy aja!

Aiiihh... Kagak usah banyak mulut lagi, langsung aja baca.

Mohon maaf apabila merusak mata.

* * *

**[Kalluto POV]**

Ini hari ketujuhku alias seminggu sejak pertama menginjakkan kakiku di Hunter Academy ini. Pada awalnya, kukira sekolah ini sama saja dengan sekolahku yang dulu. Tapi aku salah. Semakin hari semuanya sangat menyenangkan. Ya, memang membosankan, karna aku tak memiliki teman. Meskipun begitu, guru-guru disini sangat baik padaku. Kalau soal murid, hanya Feitan saja yang mau mengajakku bicara. Dan Neon, aku tak pernah melihatnya sejak terakhir aku ke UKS. Ya, jujur, walaupun masih ada yang mengajakku bicara, aku masih enggan mengajak mereka bicara. Itu karna aku tak terbiasa dengan mereka. Lagipula, aku juga tak pandai berbicara pada orang lain. Maka aku putuskan untuk diam, sampai ada yang mnawariku untuk belajar bersosialisasi. Feitan? Aku sudah menolaknya. Tak enak meminta lagi. Tapi aku harap dia mau menawariku lagi.

Hari ini aku memasuki kelas. Aku mendengar banyak bisikan dari murid-murid dikelas yang ku tempati ini. Aku tak peduli akan itu. Biarlah semua orang berkata apa, yang penting, aku menjalani hidupku sesuai keinginanku. Aku memang keluarga Zoldyck, tapi aku ingin hidup seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Bukan kah aku sudah mengatakannya?

"Kalluto, ohayo gozaimasu!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Dan sesuai dugaanku, Feitanlah yang memanggil namaku. Kulihat, dia sedang bersama temannya. Dia berambut pirang kecoklatan, dan lebih tinggi dari pada Feitan. Aku cuek saja. Dia mungkin juga membicarakan hal yang negatif tentangku pada temannya itu. Mungkin lho ya..

"Kalluto, kenalin, ini Shalnark, temenku."

"Oh, jadi ini toh yang namanya Kalluto?"

"Yup!"

"Aku Shalnark."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku tak tau dia mau apa, aku harus bagaimana, aku harus bilang apa. Aku memang tak tau apa-apa.

"Ngg.. Kalluto, kalau orang mengurlukan tangannya dan menyebutkan namanya, itu artinya dia ingin berkenalan denganmu." Feitan berbisik padaku.

"Haah?"

"Kau harus menjabat tangannya."

"Menjabat?"

"Kau pegang tangannya dan sebutkan namamu."

Aku yang sedikit mengerti apa yang Feitan maksud akhirnya menjabat tangan orang yang bernama Shalnark itu, dan menyebutkan namaku. Aku tak tau kenapa aku melakukannya, tapi entah kenapa, aku mau saja diperintahnya.

"Aku Kalluto Zoldyck."

Kami pun melepas tangan. Kulihat keduanya mengembangkan bibirnya padaku. Entah apa artinya itu, tapi arti dari bibir mereka terlihat berbeda. Aku tetap tak peduli. Sebenarnya aku bingung, dan agak takut juga sih.

Aku meletakkan tasku dan duduk di kursiku. Aku ambil buku 'Mengapa dan Bagaimana'-ku dan membacanya, tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Kulihat jam tanganku. 06.50. Masih ada 10 menit sebelum bel pelajaran dimulai.

* * *

**[Feitan POV]**

Aku lihat Kalluto yang membaca bukunya dengan khusyuknya. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya berbincang dikit. Tapi karna makhluk disampingku yang menyeringai padaku, aku urungkan niatku. Lagi pula, aku tak berani mengganggu Kalluto saat ini. Itu tidak sopan.

"Shalnark. Kau kembali gih ke kelasmu."

"Eh? Ngapain?"

"Ya balik aja sono."

"Uuhh… Kau ingin berduaan dengan Kalluto mungil ya?"

Dia mulai menggodaku lagi. Memang benar sih, aku ingin berada disamping Kalluto berdua saja. Tanpa ada makhluk hidup yang satu ini. Aku menghela nafas dan menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan:

"Eh, Shalnark."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau tau tak? Kalau adikku itu suka padamu tau."

"Hah? Adikmu? Shizuku kelas 10B itu?"

"Hu'uh!"

"Wow. Nggak nyangka ya? Gini-gini gue ada yang ngefans. Gue dah ngira kalo tampang gue yang ganteng ini dapat memikat hati cewek."

Aku melihat kearah Shalnark yang bergumam sendiri sambil memegangi dagunya. PD amat sih nih anak.

**Rrrrr… Rrrrr… Rrrrr…**

Hp Shalnark berdansa ria dikantongnya. Dia pun mengambilnya. Ku intip, nomor asing. Setelah ku perhatikan, itu nomornya….

"Wah, nomor asing nih. Ck, biasa. Artis kaya gue banyak yang calling-calling. Fans gue nih. Aih!"

Dan manusia sarap itu pun pergi keluar kelas. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, aku gak perduli sama sekali. Setitikpun nggak. Yang penting sekarang….

"Kalluto."

"Apa?"

"Kamu gak biasa kenalan sama orang ya?"

"Emangnya itu penting kah?"

"Penting banget. Kamu itu harus bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak, biar kamu banyak teman."

"Bersosialisasi? Apa itu?"

"Eh? Kau tak tau?" Kalluto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mengleha nafas panjang. "Apa kau ingin tau?"

"Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah."

Dia menutup bukunya dan memutar badannya menghadapku. Entak kenapa, aku merasa sangat senang saat dia menggubrisku.

"Begini ya, yang namanya bersosialisasi itu adalah hubungan baik dengan orang lain, dengan tujuan agar dapat menjalin tali persaudaraan antar manusia. Bersosialisasi juga bisa diartikan sebagai tindakan baik yang saling menguntungkan. Kau paham?"

"Hmm.." Dia mengangguk pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana cara bersosialisai itu?"

"Kau ini memang lucu, Kalluto." Kuacak-acak rambut atasnya saking gemasnya. "Kau benar-benar tak tau ya soal ini."

Dia menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya lucu. Ingin ku cubit pipinya. Dia memang anak yang unik.

**Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..**

Sial! Kenapa bel berbunyi? Menyebalkan! Aku sedang asik ngobrol dengan Kalluto, ah, malah bel mulai nyanyi.

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan."

Kalluto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi, tatapannya begitu tulus. Meski wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa seulas senyuman, matanya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tersenyum. Lho? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

**Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Rutinitas, atau bisa dibilang ritual murid-murid pun dimulai. Dan seperti biasa, Kalluto tetap dikelas.

"Feitan, bisa lanjutkan yang tadi?"

"Eh? Ahaha.. Iya iya. Kita lanjutkan. Darimana kita tadi?"

"Bagaimana cara bersosialisai?"

"Ohya, yang itu. Caranya sangatlah mudah. Kau hanya perlu bersikap ramah dan tersenyum pada orang lain."

"Senyum?"

"Kalluto, jangan bilang kau tak tau senyum itu apa?"

"Aku memang tak tau."

"Kau ini benar-benar lucu, Kalluto. Begitu polos. Memangnya dulu kau tak pernah diajari seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Dulu aku hanya difokuskan pada Fisika, Matematika, Ekonomi, Sejarah, TIK, dan Bahasa. Jadi aku tak tau tentang pelajaran yang lain."

"Ahaha.. Kau ini. Begini, senyum itu adalah sebuah ekspresi wajah seseorang. Caranya tersenyum itu mudah. Cukup lebarkan dan naikkan bibirmu keatas."

Kalluto mengernyitkan dahinya. Tanda bahwa dia tak tau atau tak paham. Memang mengajar orang seperti Kalluto tentang 'Bersosialisasi' itu sulit. Tapi bagi Feitan, ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Hmm.. Aku tak paham."

Feitan hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tak dia sangka, dia harus mengajari orang cara tersenyum. Padahal, senyum kan sudah ada sejak orang lahir. Dan tanpa diberitahu saja pasti sudah tau caranya.

"Feitan, temanmu yang tadi itu, berisik juga ya?"

"Si Shalnark? Memang dia berisik. Tapi biarkan saja. Nanti juga tuh mulut diem."

"Oh.."

"Eng.. Kalluto?"

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh minta nomor hape-mu nggak?"

"Ng? Buat apa?"

"Ya aku ingin tau aja. Mungkin, suatu saat aku ingin menghubungimu. Atau kau yang menghubungiku. Ahaha.. Aku ini ada-ada saja."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Kalluto mengambil secarik keras kecil dan menuliskan nomor hapenya. "Ini."

"Arigatou." Feitan menyobek kertas itu jadi dua, dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. " ini nomorku. Aku tinggal dulu tak apa? Manusia akut itu pasti nyariin aku. Kau tak apa disini sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Ya sudah. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, kau calling saja aku. Ahahaha.. Sudah ya."

Feitan pun pergi meninggalkan Kalluto sendiri dikelasnya. Kalluto sudah biasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Dia memang suka menyendiri. Tapi sejak dia kenal dengan manusia yang namanya Feitan itu, dia jadi ingin memiliki teman. Satu saja sudah cukup.

* * *

**[Kalluto POV]**

Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku mau mendengarkan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Feitan? Ini seperti bukan aku yang biasanya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dalam diriku. Entah kenapa, sikap dinginku mulai hilang saat Feitan mengajakku bicara. Apa aku.. Jangan-jangan.. Ah, tak mungkin. Tak mungkin aku mencintainya. Hilangkan hal itu, Kalluto. Tapi mungkin saja, karna aku memang ingin dia ajari cara bersosialisali. Ya! Itu yang pasti!

Tapi aku tak bisa memungkirinya. Rasa ini memang aneh. Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku bilang aku jatuh cinta pada Feitan, aku saja tak tau apa itu cinta. Ahahaha… Bodoh. Ya, itu tak mungkin.

Kenapa, aku merasa kesepian ya? Padahal aku sudah biasa berada dalam suasana sepi seperti ini. Dan aku juga sudah biasa menjalani hidupku dengan sendiri. Tapi, aku memang merasa kesepian. Kenapa ya? Tumben.

Kulihat secarik kertas yang diberikan Feitan tadi. Ku lihat isinya, dan tertera 12 digit nomor disana. Aku ragu. Aku ingin menghubungi Feitan. Tapi untuk apa? Aku bahkan gak butuh apa-apa sekarang. Dan aku juga, gak tau kenapa aku ingin sekali menghubungi nomor itu. Bingung!

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, aku putuskan untuk menghubunginya. Kutekan nomor itu di handphone, dan kutekan tombol call.

* * *

**[Feitan POV]**

Ku berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menemui manusia akut itu. Kulihat, dia sedang duduk dikursi dan main hape. Kusamperin dia yang sedang khusyuknya.

"Shalnark! Manusia akut!"

"Eh? Feitan! Ada apa?"

"Nggak ada kok. Cuma mau ketemu lu aja."

"Tumben. Nggak nemenin si Kalluto?"

"Nggak. Dia mau baca buku. Aku gak mau ngganggu dia. Ohya, lu lagi ngapain?"

"Ini, mememesan."

"Sms-an kale."

"Iya. Itu maksudku."

"Sama siapa?"

"Sama adik lu."

"Hah? Adikku? Shizuku?"

"Iya. Sapa lagi adik lu."

"Oh. Apa katanya?"

"Nggak ada. Cuma pingin kenalan aja."

"Nggak nembak lu?"

"Belum saatnya. Ah, sok tau gue."

**Rrrr… Rrrr… Rrrr…**

Kurasakan handphoneku bergetar ria dikantongku. Ku cek, ternyata nomor asing. Sapa ya? Gak tau masih sekolah apa gue?

Kuangkat dan kusapa si penelpon.

"Hallo, dengan Feitan, orang paling ganteng seantero dunia. Ada yang bisa dibantu? Ini dengan siapa?" Aku tau ini norak. Tapi aku suka.

_"Hallo.. F-feitan?"_

Suaranya yang lembut tapi parau terdengar dari seberang sana. Dan aku tau, ini dia.

"Kalluto? Ini kau?"

_"I-iya."_

"Ada apa?"

Hening.. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kutunggu lama, dia tetap diam. Tapi sambungan telepon tak putus. Aku mulai penasaran.

"Kalluto?"

_"Eh? Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Makasih."_

Dia memutus hubungan telfon. Dia mengucapkan Terima kasih padaku. Ah.. Betapa senangnya hatiku. Senyam-senyum sendiri, itu sudah pasti terjadi padaku.

"Woy! Ngapain lu senyam-senyum kaya abis nggundulin Kuroro-sensei?"

"Gue cuma seneng aja."

"Aaiihh.. Kalluto-chan menelfonmu ya?"

"Ih, udah ah. Lu lanjutin mememesan sana!"

"Sms-an kale."

"Iya. Itu maksud gue!"

Aku seneng banget. Kalluto mau nelfon aku. Yah, walaupun aku tak tau maksudnya untuk menelfonku. Tapi aku seneng banget.

* * *

**[Kalluto POV]**

Kenapa aku merasa berdebar-debar saat ku telfon dia? Aku bahkan sempat membeku sesaat saat ku dengar suaranya dari seberang. Serasa aliran darahku membeku, jantungku berhenti berdetak, semua sarafku putus. Perasaan apa ini?

Tenang, Kalluto. Aku, ingin menjadi temannya. Apakah, dia mau menerimaku sebagai temannya?

Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini kenapa sih? Aku aneh deh hari ini. Ah, bikin stress aja.

Aku gak mau pikir panjang soal ini. Kubenamkan wajahku di meja didepanku, dan menutupinya dengan tanganku, lalu kupejamkan mataku. Untuk melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kalluto! Kalluto!"

Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suara ini, suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Kubuka mataku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat, kelas sudah kosong, dan hanya ada aku dan Feitan didalamnya. Tentunya aku kaget.

"Feitan, yang lain mana?"

"Sudah pulang."

Hah? Pulang? Cepet amat. Apa mereka gak ada pelajaran?

"Sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Tadi waktu pelajaran Bicsuit-sensei, beliau absen. Jadi kita bebas palajaran. Aku ingin membangunkanmu tadi, tapi aku takut aku mengganggumu."

"Ah, begitu ya?"

"Nah, ayo pulang."

"Iya."

Aku membereskan bukuku dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama Feitan. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kita. Padahal aku ingin bicara dengannya, entah kenapa, dan entah apa topik bahasannya. Ayolah, Feitan.. Ajak aku bicara.

"Kalluto.."

"Ya?"

Akhirnya..

"Mobilmu sudah datang tuh!"

"Oh, iya."

Ah, kukira akan ngomongin apa. Ternyata cuma ngasih tau tentang mobil jemputan.

Yah, akupun sampai dimobil. Pengawalku memberi salam dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Terima kasih ya, Feitan. Aku pulang dulu."

Aku memberikan seulas sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut dengan senyuman. Meskipun aku tak terlalu bisa menggunakannya, tapi aku tulus. Aku masuk, dan pengawalku menutupnya. Mobil pun berjalan.

"Nona memiliki teman ya?"

"Iya. Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada yang lain. Aku tak mau dia kenapa-napa."

"Baiklah, nona."

Hari-hariku makin menyenangkan.

* * *

Aiiihh... Saya makin lama makin gila!

Aril: Yang boleh gila itu cuma aku!

Yuki: AKu ikutan doank kok!

Aril: Nggak boleh!

Yuki: Pelit.

Aiihh.. Kagak usah panjang-panjang lagi dah, Review please..

**Yukidate FeiShal**


	4. Preparing To Visit Her

Hi semua.. Yukidate balik lagi nih, dengan Chap 4. Mungkin FIction bikinan Yukidate sangatlah jelek dan merusak mata para readers. Tapi Yukidate berterima kasih sekali sudah ada yang mbaca. Huhuhu.. *terharu*

Tapi setelah diperhatikan, Yukidate nggak jelek-jelek amat! Hahaha..

And thanks yang paling besar saya ucapkan pada yang punya akun alias si Arillia-san. Yang mana telah memberi semangat pada Yukidate dan juga sudah meminjamkan laptop kesayangannya yang bernama Shalnark (karna serba Shalnark diluar dan didalamnya) Hahaha... #BLETAK

Ya udah, nggak usah banyak bicara lagi. Langsung aja. Cap cus..

* * *

"Shizuku, aku boleh curhat sama kamu gak?"

"Eh? Curhat? Tumben amat. Feitan-niichan gak kerasukan setan kan?"

"Yup. Tapi aku serius mau curhat. Boleh ya?"

"Boleh. Curhat apa?"

"Tentang…"

"Feitan, kau kok cemberut sih? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Aku kesepian!"

"Hah? Kesepian? Lha aku disini itu kau anggap apa?"

"Berisik kau, Shalnark."

"Hehe.. Kenapa kau?"

"Kemarin Kalluto sms aku, lalu dia bilang gini 'Feitan, besok aku gak masuk dulu ya. Aku sakit.' Gitu katanya."

"Oh.. Peduli amat sih?"

"Ya jelas lah aku peduli. Orang dia kan muridku."

"Muridmu?"

"Yup. Dia minta ajari aku cara bersosialisasi. Tapi jujur nih ya, Shal, dia susah diajari. Mungkin sudah dari lahir dia tak pernah diajari begitu. Benar-benar keterlaluan keluarganya itu."

"Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itu memang sudah jalannya. Kalau kau mau mengajarinya, ya itu terserah kamu aja."

"Tapi jangan kau goda aku lagi. Aku mau, mulai sekarang, kau anggap kami sebagai seorang guru dan murid. Paham?"

"Oke, oke. Ohya, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya saat pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Menjenguknya? Ide bagus."

"Oke deh. Ntar tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah ya? Aku mungkin agak telat."

"Eh? Agak telat? Ada apa?"

"Urusan dikit."

"Harrraaahhh... Biasa.."

* * *

~Skip time.

Pulang sekolah. Hari ini sekolah pulang 2 jam lebih awal, karna para guru dan staf ada rapat dadakan mengenai UAN. Feitan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu Shalnark alias manusia akut itu.

"Nih anak lama banget sih! Sebaiknya aku telfon Machi-neechan aja. Minta izin, biar gak diomelin pulang telat."

Feitan mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan nama 'Ma-Wet'. Apa kalian tau Ma-Wet itu apa? Ma-Wet adalah singkatan MAchi cereWET.

_"Hallo, Feitan? Ada apa telfon?"_

"Iya, aku pulang lebih awal. Guru ada rapat."

_"Oh, kalau gitu cepet pulang! Gak pake lama! Shizuku juga anterin pulang! Jaga adikmu baik-baik! Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian pulang dulu! Cepet! Waktu adalah uang!"_

"Machi-neechan! Aku mau ke rumah Kalluto! Shizuku juga belum keluar dari gerbang. Aku lagi nunggui dia. Dia lama banget!"

_"Hah? Kau mau ke rumah Kalluto? Ngapain?"_

"Dia sakit. Sebagai teman yang baik, aku dan Shalnark mau menjenguknya. Boleh gak?"

_"Oh.. Tunggu, Kalluto itu sapa ya?"_

"Murid baru di kelasku."

_"Cowok atau Cewek?"_

"Cewek!"

_"Oh, jadi Kalluto toh yang kau taksir itu. Aiihh.. Ya udah. Boleh deh. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Dan sebelum itu, anterin dulu Shizuku. Kamu juga harus ganti seragam dulu. Kalian punya waktu biasanya, 10 menit!"_

"Oke deh, Machi-neechan."

Feitan menutup telfonnya dan kembali menunggu. Tapi dia beruntung, belum 3 menit, Shalnark dam Shizuku keluar bersamaan.

"Sorry, lama!"

"Huh! Bikin orang kesemutan aja. Ya udah, ayo pulang."

Mereka bertiga berjalan. Feitan memperhatikan 2 manusia disampingnya yang dengan tumbennya keluar bersamaan. Dia melirik meneliti keanehan di antara mereka. Dan ini analisanya: Shizuku terus memperhatikan wajah Shalnark yang senyam-senyum main hape. Pas Shalnark noleh ke Shizuku sambil senyum, Shizuku mengalihkan pandangannya, blushing, dan senyam-senyum juga. Begitu seterusnya.

Feitan tak mau ngurusin mereka. Ngapain juga. Buang-buang waktu aja.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai dirumah keluarga error milik Feitan. Mereka pun masuk kedalam.

"Tadaima, Machi-neechan! Maaf telat!" salam Feitan dan Shizuku bebarengan.

**Jdaarr!**

Machi langsung menatap horor pada mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga langsung begidik ketakutan, plus merinding. Tatapan Machi memang menakutkan. Bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada singa ngamuk.

"Kenapa kalian lama?" suara Machi teramat horor.

"A-anu, Machi-neechan. Shizuku dan Shalnark keluarnya lama banget. J-jadi, agak telat."

"Hm.. Oke. Nggak papa. Asal Shizuku pulang dengan selamat."

Ya, Machi sangat menyayangi Shizuku. Karna Shizuku satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat mengerti Machi. Sedangkan Feitan... Gak usah dibahas wes.

"Nah, Machi-neechan. Aku mau ke atas ganti baju dulu. Ayo, Shal!"

"Eh? I-iya iya."

Di kamar Feitan yang sangat rapi untuk gaya laki-laki. Dan di kamar Feitan juga ada beberapa lukisan karyanya sendiri. Feitan hobi melukis. Shalnark meneliti setiap ujung kamar Feitan itu.

"Shal, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau juga mandi ya?"

"Feitan, aku mandi dimana? Dan juga aku pakai baju apa?"

"Kau boleh mandi di kamar Shizuku atau kamar mandi dapur. Dan kau juga boleh pakai bajumu yang dulu aku pinjam."

"Yang pink itu?"

"Yup! Ambil aja di lemari!"

Shalnark membuka lemari pakaian Feitan, dan mencari baju warna Pink. Tapi sialnya tidak ketemu. Dia pun berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi Feitan dan bertanya.

"Feitan! Bajuku kok nggak ada?"

"Hah? Masa? Ada kok! Aku nggak pake lagi setelah itu."

"Tapi beneran nggak ada."

Feitan yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya mengenakan handuk berwarna pink bergambar Hello Kitty untuk menutupi pinggang sampai lututnya.

"Err.. Feitan.." Shalnark terkejut melihat handuk yang Feitan kenakan.

"Pilihan Machi-neechan."

Feitan berjalan menuju lemarinya dan melihat isinya.

"Beneran nggak ada!"

"Lha terus gue pake baju apa? Baju lu kekecilan buat gue."

"SHIZUKU!"

Satu nama yang terlintas di benak Feitan tentang masalah ini. Dan orang yang punya nama pun datang ke kamar itu.

"Apa'an sih, Feitan-niichan?"

"Baju Shalnark yang pink itu kau ambil tak?"

"Baju pink? Milik Shalnark-senpai?" Shizuku mikir-mikir. "Ah! Emang mau di pakai ya?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Iya. Mana bajunya?"

"Aku ambilin dulu ya." Shizuku berlari ke kamarnya. Dan 3 menit kemudian, dia kembali. "Ini!" Shizuku menyerahkan baju pink bergambar bunga ditengahnya. Dan author rasa itu adalah sablonan.

"Err.. Shizuku? Bajunya.."

"Abis, kata Feitan-niichan bajunya gak dipakai lagi. Jadi aku ambil, dan aku sablon gambar bunga." Jawab Shizuku jujur. Tuh, bener kan, disablon.

Semuanya langsung dilanda keheningan panjang. Tenyata baju Shalnark yang sudah pink parah, ditambah sablonan bunga.

"Ya udah deh. Nggak papa. Aku pake aja. Daripada nggak ada." Kata Shalnark yang nadanya terdengar pasrah.

"Beneran? Shalnark-senpai nggak marah?"

"Nggak kok. Ohya, aku mau mandi dulu. Shizuku, aku numpang kamar mandimu boleh?"

"Eh? Boleh kok."

"Oke, thanks."

**Cup!**

Shalnark mengecup kening Shizuku dan segera berlari ke kamar Shizuku.

"Ciiiee~"

"Hush! Apa'an sih?" Shizuku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi sekarang. Dan wajahnya, beneran kaya lahar.

"Ya udah, sono. Handuk buat Shalnark pake punyamu aja. Oke?"

"Oke!"

"Good!"

Feitan pun masuk ke kamar mandinya dan melanjutkan mandinya. Shizuku langsung menuju kamarnya.

* * *

**[Shizuku POV]**

Aku masuk ke kmarku. Dan langsung ku dengar suara shower mengalir dan senandung sebuah nyanyian. Dimana? Tentu saja di kamar mandi.

Aku duduk dikasurku dan mendengarkan senandungan itu dengan tenang. Suara indah dari mulut Shalnark-senpai sangatlah merdu di telingaku.

Suaranya begitu indah. Bagaikan suara bidadari, andai saja bidadari itu laki-laki.

Dan tak lama kemudian, suara shower itu mati, tapi senandungan Shalnark-senpai masih terdengar. Bahkan lebih keras dan merdu. Aku yang sudah terhipnotis oleh suaranya langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang kududuki.

Lho? Ini kan bajunya Shalnark-senpai. Jadi, Shalnark-senpai nggak bawa baju ke dalam? Kalau handuk? Bawa!

**Cklek!**

Suara knop pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku terdiam memandangi amabang pintu itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, Shalnark-senpai keluar hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

Aih! Wajahku memerah melihatnya.

"Hai!"

Shalnark-senpai menyapaku dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dia terlihat amat dan makin tampan dari biasanya. Ditambah badannya yang masih basah akan butir-butir air. Aaaiihh! Makin menggoda saja.

Dan saat itu juga, kurasakan makin wajahku memerah dan panas. Ingin pingsan rasanya.

"Hey, Shizuku. Bajuku!"

"Eh? Ah? Oh, ini!"

Aku merasa bodoh saat menyerahkannya dengan ekspresi yang gak jelas.

"Arigatou. Ohya, ngomog-ngomong, kamar mandimu bagus."

"Eh? I-iya. Machi-neechan menyuruhku membersihkannya seminggu sekali. Dan aku membersihkannya setiap hari minggu. Hari bersih-bersih."

"Oh.. Keluargamu sangat hebat. Mengutamakan kebersihan."

"Ya itu karna Machi-neechan."

"Ohya, Shizuku, kau apakan saja bajuku?"

"Aku sablon, terus..." Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang telah aku lakukan pada baju pink Shalnark-senpai. "Ah!"

"Ada apa? Apa ada hal lain yang kau lakukan pada bajuku?"

"Aku lupa soal itu."

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

"Soal itu? Soal apa?"

"Shalnark-senpai diem dulu." Shizuku berjalan ke punggung Shalnark dan melihat kerah belakang baju itu. Saat dilihat, ternyata tulisan itu masih nempel dengan gagahnya.

_"Mati kau, Shizuku. Kalau sampai Shalnark-senpai tau masalah tulisan ini dia akan membencimu." _–batin Shizuku dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa disana, Shizuku?"

"Aah, ng-nggak ada apa-apa kok. Pokoknya Shalnark-senpai diem dulu deh." Shizuku mengambil gunting dan menggunting kain bertuliskan hal memalukan itu. "Sudah!"

"Apa itu?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Nggak penting juga kok."

"Ayolah. Aku ingin tau."

"Nggak boleh!" Shizuku mendekap tangan berisi tulisan itu di dadanya, kemudian berbalik membelakangi Shalnark.

"Shizuku, ayolah.." Shalnark mendekati Shizuku dan menyentuh bahunya. Shizuku kaget dengan itu dan dia refleks.

"Nggak boleh!"

**Plak!**

"Eh?" keduanya kaget bersamaan saat tangan Shizuku mendarat di pipi kanan Shalnark dengan kerasnya.

"Ouch! Aduduh.. Sakiiitt!"

Shalnark langsung terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah. Shizuku yang melihatnya langsung merasa sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Aduh! Shal-Shalnark-senpai tak apa?" Shizuku ikut terduduk memandangi Shalnark. "Shizuku minta maaf. Aku nggak tau apa yang kulakukan. Maafin aku."

**Sratt!**

"Hehehe.. Dapat!"

Shalnark tersenyum dengan bangganya atas kemenangannya merebut sebuah kain kecil itu dari Shizuku.

"Eh? Kembalikan!"

"Nggak mau! Aku mau baca dulu!"

_"Mati aku!" _–batin Shizuku khawatir.

"Hua, kembalikan, Shalnark-senpai!" Shizuku mencoba meraih kain kecil itu dari tangan Shalnark yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku baca dulu, baru aku kembalikan!" Shalnark mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Shizuku tak dapat meraihnya.

"Kembalikan, Shalnark-senpai! Huaa!"

"Waa!"

**Bruk!**

Dan akhirnya terjadi. Shizuku tersandung oleh kaki kasur dan hampir jatuh. Dia refleks mencengkram baju pink Shalnark di depannya. Dan otomatis, mereka jatuh bertindihan.

Shalnark ada di atas badan Shizuku sekarang. Wajah mereka amatlah dekat. Hanya tersisa jarak kurang lebih 2 centimeter. Shalnark yang merasa ini kesempatan bagus, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan membaca kain itu. Dan di sana tertera sebuah tulisan latin yang amat kecil. Tulisan itu berkata: _Shizuku Love Shalnark._

Betapa terkejutnya Shalnark membaca isi kain itu. Dia tak mengira, bahwa selama ini Shizuku mencintainya. Ditatapnya kembali wajah Shizuku di bawahnya yang sudah seperti saus tomat baru matang.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku dari dulu?" suara seduktifnya mampu menghangatkan hati Shizuku.

"Feitan-niichan bilang kalau Shalnark-senpai sudah punya pacar. Jadi, aku nggak bilang dan menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri. Aku nggak mau jadi gadis egois. Shalnark-senpai boleh membenciku soal ini."

"Hah? Pacar? Egois? Benci? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaaa..."

"Dengar, Shizuku. Aku ini nggak punya pacar. Aku hanya sedang menunggu gadis yang kucintai menyatakan cintanya padaku. Walau awalnya aku tak yakin dia mencintaiku. Dan aku tak membencimu soal ini. Kau bebas mencintai siapapun."

**Tes..**

Air mata menetes dari ujung mata Shizuku. Dia menangis mendengar jawaban dari Shalnark. Begitu menyakitkan baginya. Itu karna Shalnark mengatakan bahwa ia tak punya pacar karna menungu orang yang dicintainya menyatakan cintanya pada Shalnark. Dia mengerti betul bahwa Shalnark mencintai orang lain. Seperti tak ada lagi kehidupan untuk Shizuku. Bahkan, dia ingin mati sekarang.

Shalnark yang melihat air mata Shizuku langusung kaget dan merasa bersalah. Tak dia sangka, jawabannya akan mengakibatkan adik sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Shizuku? Kau menangis?"

"Ah, nggak kok! Aku nggak papa."

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik! Sebaiknya sekarang Shalnark-senpai keluar dari kamarku. Aku mau tidur siang. Nanti Machi-neechan marah."

"Shizuku, aku..."

"Keluar!"

Shizuku langsung mendorong Shalnark keluar dari kamarnya dengan kasarnya, hingga Shalnark terduduk di lantai. Dia lihat ke arah Shizuku. Air matanya tak hentinya mengalir.

**Blam!**

Pintu kamar itu terbanting dengan naasnya, karna bantingan Shizuku amat keras. Feitan yang kebetulan turun dari kamarnya di lantai atas melihat Shalnark terduduk memandangi pintu kamar Shizuku yang barusan terbanting.

"Shalnark?"

"Feitan!"

"Shalnark, kau apakan adikku?"

"Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain dia kok! Sumpah!"

"MACHI-NEECHAN!" Feitan langsung memanggil mesin ceramah itu.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Aku mau berangkat. Dan Shizuku kelihatannya ada masalah."

"Dia menangis tadi." Tambah Shalnark.

"What? Shizuku!"

"Kami berangkat! Assalamualaikum!"

Dan mereka berdua itupun pergi ke rumah Kalluto. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka membicarakan hal tadi.

"Hey, Shalnark. Tadi kau apakan Shizuku?" Feitan mulai buka mulut.

"Sudah kubilang, aku gak ngapa-ngapain dia kok!"

"Lalu kenapa katamu dia menangis? Pake mbanting pintu di depanmu segala! Kau tau kan Shizuku naksir sama kamu. Jadi bagiku mustahil dia langsung membanting pintu di depanmu. Emang tapi ada apa sih?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hhm.. mungkin waktu itu."

"Waktu itu apa?"

"Tadi Shizuku kesandung, terus narik bajuku karna refleks, dan kami terjatuh bebarengan plus bertindihan dengan aku di atas."

"Haah?" Feitan langsung kaget seperti kena jantung koroner dadakan.

"Apa?"

"Jelas saja dia menangis. Dia pikir kau itu kurang ajar."

"Aahh.. Salah lagi aku!"

"Itulah dirimu!"

_"Tapi kurasa bukan itu, Feitan. Maaf, aku tak jujur padamu. Kurasa, karna jawabankulah. Tapi, itu memang benar. Aku sedang menunggu orang yang kucintai menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan satu-satunya yang kucintai... hanyalah adikmu seorang! Dan aku hanya belum siap untuk menjawabnya." _–batin Shalnark sambil tersenyum.

"Ngapain senyam-senyum lu?"

"Kesambet!"

* * *

Kita kembali ke rumah Feitan, tepatnya di depan kamar Shizuku. Machi masih mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Shizuku, mengharapkan adiknya itu mau membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Shizuku, ayo buka, sayang! Katakan pada neechan apa yang terjadi!"

"Nggak! Machi-neechan pergi aja. Aku pingin sendiri."

"Shizuku, buka pintu ini atau neechan yang buka paksa? Cerita saja pada neechan. Neechan janji akan membantu."

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Machi melihat wajah Shizuku yang merah dan penuh air mata. Machi dan Shizuku duduk di kasur Shizuku.

"Nah, sekarang, cerita ada apa?"

"Machi-neechan, hiks.. Machi-neechan tau nggak rasanya, hiks.. kalau seseorang mencintai seseorang, hiks.. dan saat, hiks.. seseorang yang mencintai itu menyatakan cintanya, hiks.. dan ternyata, hiks.. yang dicintainya itu mencintai orang lain, hiks.. Bagaimana rasanya, menurut Machi-neechan? Hiks.."

"Rasaya sangat menyakitkan, pastinya. Jangan-jangan kau menyatakannya?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, hiks.."

"Oh.." Machi mengelus-elus rambut Shizuku. "Neechan tau kok rasanya. Neechan ngerti perasaanmu. Kamu hanya perlu bersabar. Kalau jodoh nggak bakal kemana."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Machi-neechan."

"Iya, sama-sama. Nah, sekarang, kamu bantu neechan masak buat makan siang, ya? Shizuku mau bantu kan?"

"Ya. Ayo, sekarang, Machi-neechan. Ohya, mau masak apa?"

"Shizuku maunya apa?"

"Aku pingin makan nasi goreng bikinan Machi-neechan."

"Oke deh."

Sementara itu ditengah perjalanan ke rumah Kalluto.

"Err.. Feitan, kamu tau rumah Kalluto kan?"

"Ah! Aku lupa tanya!"

"Kau ini gimana sih?"

"Iya, sorry. Aku smz dia aja."

"Emang harusnya gitu. Lain kali jangan bodoh-bodoh napa!"

"Iya, iya, Gomenasai!"

**TBC..**

* * *

Haha.. Maaf di TBC dulu. Soalnya Yukidate banyak ujian. Dan lagi, Arillia-san mau berduaan dulu sama Laptopnya alias si Shalnark *dikeplak Arillia-san*

* * *

**Balasan Review...**

* * *

**Nishizawa Momoka**

Hmm.. Ya beginilah jadinya. Ancur! Haha..

Ini udan Yukidate update. :) Thanks dah nge-review. :)

**X.x LIN x.X**

Haha.. Yukidate juga suka waktu itu. Emang sih, Kalluto lugu, tpi tetep keren.

Dah Yukidate update. Maaf apabila ancur! :) Thanks dah nge-review. :)

**Mikhu129**

Gak masalah telat review. Gak ngaruh ama wajah Yukidate yang cantik ini! #GLODAK!

Ini Pairing baru! Sbnrnya sih ini tantangan buat Yukidate dari Arillia-san.

Thanks dah nge-review. :)

**Mikhu129**

Mungkin ngamuk kali ya.. Hahaha.. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya..

Chapter kali ini belum Yukidate keluarkan Killuanya. Mungkin chapter depan! (Bukan mungkin. Emang harus!)

Thanks dah nge-review. :)

* * *

Yukidate beneran terharu. Ternyata Yukidate hebat. Walau tak sehebat Arillia-san.

And Yukidate janji, setelah ujian Praktek and semester, Yukidate akan update secepat Kilat! Do'akan aja Arillia-san selesai kencan sama Laptopnya. Hahaha.. *disambit Arillia-san*

Oke, Akhir kata. Terima kasih, Review please.. :)

**Yukidate FeiShal**


	5. In Her House Just For See Her

Minna-saan.. Yukidate kembali dengan chapter 5.

Sekolah bert, tugas numpuk, ujian menanti, dan laptop Arillia-san sibuk.

Walaupun begitu, Yukidate tetap update kok. Curi-curi waktu.. Hehehe..

Nah, di cerita kali ini, Akakn sangat aneh. Ini juga karna teman Yukidate ancur-ancuran ngambek soal cerita kemarin. Jadi chapter kali ini ide dari temen sekelas Yukidate. Yukidate harap, kalian nggak keberatan.

Dan tak lupa, ucapan terima kasih pada semua orang yang udah baca and nge-riview Fiction ancur milik Yukidate ini. Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih Banyak-banyak...

Oke deh, Happy Reading..

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, berbaringlah seorang gadis mungil diatas kasur berukuran king-size. Wajahnya pucat dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Wajah dan rambutnya basah karna peluh hangat yang dikeluarkannya. Dan dari semua itu, kita bisa mengetahui, kalau gadis mungil itu sedang sakit. Dan gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kalluto Zoldyck. Ya, dia menderita demam dadakan. Dia merasa tak enak disana sini, badannya ngilu semua, dan nafasnya terengah-engah berat.

**Drrr.. Drrr.. Drrr..**

Dia merasakan handphone-nya bergetar singkat, tanda ada sms masuk. Tapi.. ugh! Jangankan untuk meraih handphone-nya, membuka matanya saja dia merasa tak sanggup. Tapi, entah dorongan dari mana, dia membuka matanya, duduk, dan mengambil handphone-nya.

"Siapa sih sms? Ngganggu aja!" gerutunya pelan.

Dan dalam detik berikutnya, matanya membelalak sempurna melihat nama pengirim sms itu.

"Feitan?" gumamnya. Dia tak percaya dengan ini. Dia memijit kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. "Mungkin aku salah baca." Kiranya.

Tapi apalah kata, tulisan pengirim itu memang bernar. Sms itu dari Feitan. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kalluto sekarang, tapi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Tenang, Kalluto. Tenang.." Kalluto mencoba menenagkan dirinya. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, dia membuka sms itu.

_From: Feitan Nya!_

_Kalluto, rumahmu dimana ya? Aku mau kesana, menjengukmu. Kau sakit kan? Jadi beritahu aku alamat rumahmu._

_~Feitan Cakep~_

Itulah isi sms tersebut. Dan Kalluto langsung mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat kata terakhir yang terpampang disana.

"PD amat tuh anak." Gumam Kalluto sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Dan dia pun langsung mengetik balasan sms itu.

_To: Feitan Nya!_

_Rumahku ada di Perumahan Batu Permata. Blok H-7A. Kau tau kan?_

Dan itulah balasan sms dari Kalluto. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya kembali pening, dia memijat dahinya dan menahan denyutan menyiksa di kepalanya. Dan dalam jangka waktu 1 menit, handphone Kalluto bergetar lagi. Tanda ada balasan dari Feitan.

_From: Feitan Nya!_

_Ooh.. Perumahan elit itu? Keren! Ya udah. Aku dan Shalnark akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku ya.._

_Hehehe.._

_~Feitan Cakep~_

"Fufufu.." Kalluto sangat geli melihat akhir sms itu. Dia merasa, bahwa Feitan ini cukup eksis juga. Buktinya bilang kalau dirinya sendiri itu cakep *author digorok Feitan*.

Kalluto menaruh handphone itu dan kembali berbaring. Kepalanya yang berdenyut dan badannya yang linu semua tak sanggup harus memapah tubuh mungil itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum, dan menutup matanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, dua menusia sedang berjalan menelusuri tiap rumah bertingkat yang berjejer rapi, dengan desain yang berbeda-beda. Mereka tampak takjub dengan keadaan perumahan itu. Ya, mereka sudah sampai di Perumahan Batu Permata yang Kalluto sebutkan. Apa kalian tahu siapa dua manusia itu? Ya, Kekasih Author dan calon kekasih- PLAK! sorry, ralat. Maksud author adalah Shalnark dan Feitan. Mereka mencari-cari blok H-7A yang disebutkan Kalluto.

"Feitan." Shalnark memanggil dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Apa?" sahut Feitan tanpa menoleh.

"Blok H-7A itu yang mana ya?"

"Hm.. Ini blok G-7B, berarti sedikit lebih kedalam lagi, pasti ketemu."

"Emang kau pernah kesini?" tanya Shalnark dengan nada sedikit kaget.

"Nggak!" dan itulah, jawaban tanpa dosa dari Feitan.

_'Beraninya kau menjawab dengan sok tahu, padahal kau tak pernah kesini! Kita nyasar nggak lucu ini.' _–batin Shalnark dalam hati.

"Nah, ini dia! Blok H-7A!" kata Feitan dengan senangnya saat dia berada didepan gerbang tinggi berwarna coklat.

"Wih! Cepetnya! Padahal baru dari G-1B." Shalnark benar-benar kaget melihat nomor rumah itu. Dan benar apa kata Feitan. _'Kok bisa?'_ Shalnark membatin.

"Ya bisa dong. H-7A hanya berjarak dua rumah dari G-7B." Kata Feitan seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran Shalnark dengan mudahnya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya?" tanggap Shalnark sambil mengangguk. "Eh? Masalahnya, dia dirumah nggak? Secara, dia sakit. Mungkin dia ada di rumah sakit."

"Eh? Iya juga ya. Tapi aku yakin, dia di rumah kok."

"Kok kau bisa seyakin itu?" Shalnark langsung menatap Feitan dengan tatapan mengejek, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah seringahan dari Feitan.

"Kalau dia tak dirumah, dia pasti sudah mencegah kita kesini, dan pastinya dia tak akan memberitahu alamatnya."

"Terserah." Dan itu respon Shalnark. Cemberut.

"Permisi!" sapa Feitan dari luar gerbang rumah. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, gerbang terbuka sedikit, dan menyembullah satpam penjaga gerbang dari sana.

"Iya, mas. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya satpam itu ramah.

"Anu.. Saya temannya Kalluto. Saya dengar, Kalluto sakit, jadi, saya mau menjenguknya." Jawab Feitan sopan.

"Oh.. Apa kalian sudah minta izin?"

"Kami sudah mengatakan pada Kalluto kalau kami mau menjenguknya."

"Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu, masuk!"

Satpam itu membuka gerbang, dan membiarkan dua pemuda itu masuk. Dan disanalah, berdiri tegak, sebuah mansion bercat warna cream, dan bertingkat 3. Terkejutkah mereka berdua? Tentu saja. Bahkan mereka sempat cengo untuk beberapa saat. Satpam tadi berjalan cepat menuju seorang gadis kecil berkulit hitam, dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Setelah selesai, dia menyuruh kedua laki-laki itu ke teras.

"Shal, ini rumah atau istana?" bisik Feitan.

"Kau buta ya? Ini gedung." Jawab Shalnark asal, karna pertanyaan sahabatnya yang terdengar konyol dan tak masuk akal. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas ini rumah. Namanya juga perumahan. Kalau namanya peristanaan, baru isinya istana.

"Silahkan duduk sebentar. Saya minta izin dulu pada tuan muda. Mari." Kata gadis kecil hitam itu, yang kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Feitan, duduk!" ajak Shalnark.

"Jangan, jongkok aja!" kata Feitan sinis.

"Kenapa gak tengkurep aja sekalian?" balas Shalnark tak kalah sinis.

Dan selang beberapa menit setelah itu, seorang pemuda tinggi berambut perak keluar dari mansion itu. Shalnark dan Feitan yang menyadari itu langsung berdiri.

"Selamat siang. Cari Kalluto ya?" sapa pemuda itu dengan suara dewasa dan ramah.

"Iya, mas. Kallutonya kan sedang sakit, jadi kami mau menjenguknya." Jawab Feitan.

"Oh.. Iya, Kalluto kena demam. Entah kenapa anak itu. Padahal adikku yang satu ini paling jarang sakit, apalagi demam. Tapi, yaahh.. Namanya hidup, siapa yang bisa mengetahuinya."

"Maaf, anda, kakaknya Kalluto kah?" tanya Feitan penasaran.

"Iya. Kalluto itu adikku yang paling kecil. Ayo masuk. Aku antar ke kamarnya." Pemuda itu mempersilahkan masuk.

"Iya, mas." Jawab Shalnark dan Feitan bebarengan, yang kemudian masuk dan berjalan menyusuri rumah itu.

Orang sederhana memasuki mansion. Takjub? PASTI! Ternganga? JELAS! Mereka benar-benar kagum melihat isi mansion itu. Perabotan, hiasan, dan pajangan terpampang dan tertata dengan rapi dan terlihat begitu indah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Killua Zoldyck. Kalian?" Laki-laki berambut perak itu memulia percakapan, membuyarkan cengoan Shalnark dan Feitan.

"Oh, Saya Feitan. Dan ini Shalnark." Jawab Feitan.

"Dan aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari anda, Shalnark." Killua melihat kearah Shalnark.

"Saya? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa bajumu begitu mencolok? Warna pink dan bersablon bunga. Situ pecinta barang feminin kah?"

"B-bukan itu!" kata-kata Killua sangat tepat sasaran untuk membuat Shanlark malu. "Ini karna adik teman saya ini. Baju saya disablon bunga."

"Hahaha.. Begitu ya? Adikku juga pernah menyablon bajuku dengan gambar yang sangat feminin." Kata Killua sambil tertawa.

"Kalluto maksudnya?"

"Bukan. Adikku yang satunya. Kakak perempuan dari Kalluto. Namanya Alluka Zoldyck. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang amat feminin. Dia berbeda dengan Kalluto. Kalluto itu anaknya apa adanya. Dia juga sangat cuek akan penampilan. Jadi, dia jarang ditaksir oleh laki-laki." Jelas Killua.

_'Memang benar sekali! Tapi tidak bagiku!' _–batin Feitan.

"Ohya, ngomon-ngomong, orang tua kalian dimana?" tanya Shalnark yang dirasa Feitan tak sopan.

"Ohh.. Mereka ada tugas di luar negeri. Dan mereka juga jarang pulang kesini. Makanya, rumah ini jadi milik kami, lima bersaudara."

"Begitu ya.. Keren.." Puji Shalnark dengan nada rendah, tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Killua dan Feitan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ini kamar Kalluto." Killua memberikan seulas senyum pada mereka berdua, beritu juga sebaliknya.

"Iya, terima kasih." Shalnark dan Feitan berbicara dan sedikit membungkuk bersamaan.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya. Mari."

"Iya, Mas Killua."

Killua terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu dari mereka berdua. Sedangkan yang barusan mengucapkan hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tanda tak mengerti. Dan setelah acara angkat bahu selesai, Feitan mengetuk pintu kamar Kalluto.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Kalluto, kau di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Feitan menoleh kearah Shalnark. Yang ditolehi hanya memberi tatapan mana-kutahu atau jangan-tanya-aku.

Setelah mereka mengetuk tiga kali, Feitan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. Feitan membuka pintu itu perlahan hingga tak timbul sederit pun suara dari pintu itu. Shalnark setia mengikutinya dari belakang, bak anak ayam ngikut induknya *author ditendang*. Setelah keduanya masuk, Feitan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan dan dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat hati-hati.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kasur king-size yang ada tepat didepan mereka. Saat mereka sampai dipinggir kasur, mereka melihat seorang gadis pucat tertidur disana. Dan mereka tahu dengan jelas kalau itu Kalluto. Feitan yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum pada wajah pucat itu.

"Feitan, kalau dia tidur, wajahnya cantik ya?" goda Shalnark.

"Iya."

"Anu ne, Feitan.."

"Apa?" tanya Feitan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tidur Kalluto.

"Kalau kau pacaran sama Kalluto, aku juga ikut pacaran boleh?" Shalnark bertanya dengan nada tak berdosanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Feitan (dengan terpaksa)membuang pandangannya dari Kalluto.

"Hah? Apa? Kau ingin pacaran juga? Mau sama siapa? Siapa yang mau sama kamu?" ejek Feitan dengan entengnya.

"Yaa.. Dengan adikmu, mungkin?" jawab Shalnark dengan senyum manisnya.

"What? Apa kau bilang barusan? Aku tak salah dengar kan?"

"Feitan, jangan bilang kalau kau tuli."

Sesaat pas Feitan ingin menjawab perkataan(baca: menjitak kepala) Shalnark, mereka berdua mendengar suara isak tangis. Mereka pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan suara itu berasal dari Kalluto sendiri. Dua pemuda(lebih utamanya Feitan) langsung menghampirinya (baca: naik kasurnya).

Dilihatnya, Kalluto menangis keras, hanya saja dia menahanya. Feitan panik akan ini, dan berniat membangunkan Kalluto.

"Kalluto! Kalluto! Sadarlah! Hey!" Feitan menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu, berharap dia cepat sadar.

Tapi bukannya sadar, tapi malah tangisannya lebih keras. Mereka mulai tambah panik. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Feitan sekarang, tapi yang jelas, dia harus menyadarkan orang yang dicintainya itu. Feitan pun mulai mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Kalluto dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Tanpa dia sadari, dia telah mengabaikan sahabatnya yang gulung-gulung panik dibelakangnya.

"Hey, Kalluto! Bangun! Sadarlah! Kalluto!"

"Ah!" serasa baru bangun dari mimpi buruknya, dia masih terisak dengan mata yang membelalak kaget.

"Kalluto. Kau–" belum sempat Feitan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kalluto langsung bangun dan memeluknya erat, dan menangis dibahunya.

"Eh? Lho?" Feitan kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Masa orang baru bangun dari mimpinya langsung memeluknya bagaikan dia adalah guling.

Shalnark mengenali betul situasi ini. Walaupun dia polos bagai kapas putih, tapi dia sangat memahami beberapa situasi, seperti ini misalnya. Shalnark pun langsung merogoh sakunya dan melihat handphone-nya.

"Feitan, aku pulang dulu ya? Kakakku menyuruhku pulang. Daah!" Shalnark langsung keluar dari kamar itu.

Feitan yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela nafas. Dia tau Shalnark pura-pura. Karna Feitan mengetahui segalanya tentang Shalnark, dan Shalnark itu anak tunggal. Tak mungkin dia memiliki seorang kakak. Bodoh banget ya kalau mau alasan?

Sementara itu, Kalluto masih saja menangis keras dibahu Feitan. Feitan tahu, dia harus menenangkan pujaan hatinya itu. Feitan mengelus-elus punggung Kalluto dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan bagi Kalluto.

Makin lama tangisan Kalluto mulai reda. Feitan mulai lega. Kalluto melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Feitan.

"Maaf.." itulah kata pertama yang Kalluto ucapkan pada Feitan. Dan Kalluto berani bersumpah, itu adalah kata maaf pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tak apa. Kau mungkin lelah. Kau kan sakit. Orang sakit sangat mudah mimpi buruk. Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Feitan lembut. Kalluto hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah lagi." Feitan tersenyum dan membelai rambut Kalluto lembut. "Kau harus banyak istirahat. Jangan pikirkan hal yang berat. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kalluto pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Sebenarnya dia merasa malu berat karna telah memeluk dan menangsi di bahu Feitan tanpa adanya perintah dari siapapun. Mungkin mimpi buruk itulah yang menyuruhnya. Dan dia juga bersyukur, saat ini dia sakit. Jadi Feitan tak dapat membedakan semburat karna sakit, dengan semburat karna malu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kalluto pada Feitan sambil tersenyum. Feitan terkejut dengan itu, tapi dia langsung tersenyum karna itu.

"Iya, sama-sama." Feitan membelai rambut Kalluto dua kali, kemudian dia mencium keningnya. Dan itu menimbulkan semburat merah Kalluto terlihat makin jelas. "Tidurlah."

"Iya."

Kalluto langsung tidur menghadap kanan, yaitu menghadap kearah Feitan berada. Feitan menunggu gadis di depannya itu tertidur pulas. Setelah dirasa telah nyenyak, Feitan keluar dari kamar itu perlahan, mencoba tak membangunkan putri salju itu. Dan kemudian, dia pamit pulang.

* * *

Setelah Feitan sampai dirumahnya..

"Tadaima, Machi-neechan!"

"Feitan!" panggil suara feminin yang tegas.

"Apa lagi?" Feitan benar-benar merasa malas berurusan dengan kakaknya.

"Shizuku ada masalah dengan Shalnark. Jadi, aku ingin kau menjaga adikmu dari Shalnark. Aku takut itu akan menghancurkan hatinya." Jelas Machi.

"Memangnya masalah apa?" tanya Feitan penasaran.

"Huh! Kalian pada lelaki tak akan pernah tau masalah wanita. Tapi lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan. Mengerti, Feitan?" mohon(baca: ancam) Machi dengan deathglare supernya.

"I-iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Udah ah, capek!" sebelum Feitan mengambil langkah kedua, Machi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu. Aku mau bertanya satu hal lagi padamu?" wajah Machi amat serius.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana tadi berkunjungmu? Menyenangkan?" wajah Machi yang barusan kaya macan ngamuk langsung sumringah menggoda adik laki-lakinya ini.

"Berisik ah! Aku mau tidur!" Feitan langsung berlari ke lantai dua, kamarnya.

_'Tak usah kau sembunyikan. Aku tau kau itu senang telah mengunjunginya.' _–batin Machi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Sementara itu, kita kembali ke kediaman Zoldyck. Rumah atau bisa disebut mansion itu, tepatnya di kamar Kalluto, Killua masuk ke kamar Kalluto.

"Adikku? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Killua basa-basi. Sebenarnya dia tahu Kalluto sudah bangun.

"Sudah. Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kalluto dengan nada tak senang.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. Kira-kira apa ya reaksi ayah dan ibu jika mereka tahu kau punya teman laki-laki yang kampungan kaya mereka?"

Perkataan kakaknya itu langsung membuat Kalluto terbelalak kaget dan segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia pun menatap tajam kakak ketiganya itu.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Reaksi apa yang akan diberikan ayah dan ibu jika mereka tahu kau punya teman kampungan?" ulang Killua dengan senyum jahat di wajah tampannya.

"Oh, begitu ya? Aku juga ingin tahu, seperti apa reaksi mereka jikalau mereka mengetahui apa yang telah kau perbuat terhadap anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan Freecss?" balas Kalluto dengan jengkelnya.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tau! Aku tau segalanya! Jangan pikir aku bodoh, kakak! Kau telah–"

"Oke! Oke!" potong Killua cepat. "Begini saja. Kita saling jaga rahasia. Kau jaga rahasiaku tentang hubunganku dengan anak tunggal keluarga Freecss, dan aku akan menjaga rahasiamu tentang teman-teman kampunganmu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau berani menyebut mereka kampungan lagi, aku tak segan-segan untuk mengatakan rahasiamu yang lain pada ayah dan ibu." Ancam Kalluto.

"FINE!"

Setelah Killua mengucapkan kata itu, Killua langsung keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Kalluto. Kalluto pun langsung kembali berbaring. Berdebat dengan kakaknya membuatnya lelah. Dia sudah biasa melakukannya. Dan biasa dia yang memenangkan debatnya. Hanya saja sekarang dia sedang sakit, jadi dia langsung **Skak Mad** pada kakaknya yang satu ini. Dia merasa lega, karna kakak peraknya ini selalu memegang janji.

"Aku tak ingin kalian menderita karna aku, jikalau orang tuaku mengetahui tentang kalian." Gumam Kalluto.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Selesai..

Hahaha.. ANcur kan? Udah Yukidate bilang. Abis, temen Yukidate maksa abis. Bikin jengkel Yukidate aja..

Nah, Yukidate juga pingin bikin cerita lagi. Tapi kali ini colaborasi ama Arillia-san.. Kalian mau lihat? Ntar wes..

* * *

Saatnya balasan Review..

**.Tika Chan**

Waahh... Tika-neesan nge-review Fiction Yukidate. yukidate seneng sekali. Makasih ya, Tika-neesan. Yukidate jadi terharu nih..

Oke,, Yukidate gak akan berhenti sampai disini.. Tapi tolong bujuk Arillia-san supaya minjemin laptopnya ya.. Hehehe..

Sekali lagi, thanks, Tika-neesan.. :D

**.KilliZa-Chan**

Waah, KilliZa-Chan juga nge-review Fiction Yukidate.

Makasih ya... Iya.. Yukidate tau, Yukidate salah soal percakapannya, soalnya Yukidate juga pusing soal itu. Hahaha..

Sekali lagi, thanks ya, KilliZa-Chan..

**.RukiaIchigo0722**

Rukia-san, Makasih dah nge-review.. Yukidate jadi tersentuh nih.. Maaf ya, Yukidate tau Yukidate salah soal itu. Hehe.. Orang nggak berbakat macam Yukidate kan emang selalu ada banyak ke gagalan.. Dan memang, Yukidate sengaja gak munculin Kallutonya dulu, kan ini dirumahnya Feitan. Haha..

Sekali lagi, Thanks ya, Rukia-san..

**.LaynaPanda**

Hahaha.. Iya iya.. Shalnark-nya kan masih belum siap mental buat itu.. Tapi kan Yukidate udah buat mereka saling cinta..

Lihat aja kelanjutannya sudah, mungkin di chapter berikutnya. Doakan aja..

Dan Yukidate jamin, anti Yaoi! Yukidate bukan Fujoshi kaya Arillia-san. *digorok Arillia-san*

Haha.. Makasih ya, dan nge-review, Layna-san..

* * *

Yukidate sangat antusias (apa'an) dalam Fiction ini.. Yukidate juga sangat senang mendapat semua review ini. Meskipun isinya Flame juga Yukidate terima kok. Kan akan sangat berarti buat Yukidate. Kalau kalian ada kritik, saran, atau keluhan mengenai dosis(emang obat?) bilang aja ke Yukidate. Yukidate Terima kok..

Satu lagi, Yukidate akan update secepatnya lain kali. Yukidate janji. Begadang kalau perlu. :D

Akhir kata, Review please..

**Yukidate FeiShal**


	6. Wrong Thought

Hai, Minna-saann.. Akhirnya Yukidate update juga..

Satu kata untuk mengawali chapter ini adalah kata Gomenasai. Karna Yukidate telat banget update. Abisnya, Yukidate banyak kerjaan (alasan!).

Oke deh, dan mungkin chapter ini agak aneh, karna beberapa alasan yang (di)kuat-kuat(in)..

Oke, nggak usah banyak bicara lagi. Langsung aja ceritanya..

* * *

Sehari berlalu semenjak Feitan dan Shalnark menjenguk Kalluto. Dan sekarang, Kalluto telah merasa lebih baik. Dia berjalan menelusuri setiap petak lantai keramik itu. Dia pun akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Dia merasa takut untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Tapi setelah beberapa kali bernafas, dia merasa tenang, mengetuk pintu tersebut, dan memanggil si pemilik ruangan.

"Killua-niisan.. Kau di dalam?"

"Ya. Kalau mau masuk, pintunya nggak dikunci." Jawab sebuah suara dari balik pintu.

Dengan itu, Kalluto memutar knop pintu, dan membukanya. Dia masuk dengan hati yang tak dapat diartikan. Perasaan takut, sedih, kecewa, menyesal, dan marah berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Setelah dia di dalam, dia menutup pintunya perlahan dan melihat si pemilik kamar. Kamar seluas seratus meter persegi itu berwarna putih dengan sedikit corak biru tua. Kasur king-size yang bersepraikan warna biru tua, bertuliskan K.Z berwarna putih. Si pemilik ruangan duduk di kasur tersebut, menaruh handphone-nya dan menoleh pada tamunya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya pemuda berambut perak dengan memasang senyumnya.

"Anu.. Killua-niisan, aku mau minta maaf." Kata Kalluto sambil menunduk tanpa beranjak dari pintu penghubung antara luar dan dalam kamar.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" Killua mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda dia bingung.

"Karna, aku sudah berkata kasar pada niichan, dua hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang sakit... jadi.." Kalluto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah. Kemarilah. Jangan mendekam dan berdiam diri seperti itu. Lagipula aku ini kakakmu."

"I-iya." Kalluto pun melangkah memdekat kakaknya, kemudian duduk di samping kakaknya yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Kau mau minta maaf juga untuk apa, Kalluto? Kau ini nggak salah kok. Justru aku yang salah." kata Killua sambil mengelus kepala Kalluto lembut.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah sudah mengatakan hal buruk pada niisan."

"Aku tau, saat itu kau sedang sakit, jadi kau memang sedang bersemangat untuk berdebat. Jadi kau langsung skak mad deh."

"Tetap tidak bisa. Aku memiliki teman seperti mereka dan–"

"Kalluto, apakah kita salah jika kita memiliki teman?" tanya Killua memotong kalimat Kalluto. Kalluto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kata ayah dan ibu, kita salah jika memiliki teman yang tak sederajat dengan kita. Dan aku juga tau temanku itu tak sederajat dengan kita. Tapi jika kita memiliki teman yang sederajat dnegan kita, maka tak apa."

"Itu benar. Tapi apa kau berpikiran demikian?"

"Aku.. Awalnya memang aku berpikiran begitu. Tapi setelah aku mengenal Feitan, pikiranku berubah. Feitan bilang, kita boleh berteman dengan siapa saja, asal kita bisa menjadi orang yang baik untuk yang lain."

"Itu benar. Dan apa kau pikir aku marah karna kau memiliki teman?"

"Bukankah Killua-niisan memang marah padaku? Buktinya niisan akan mengadu pada ibu dan ayah."

"Kau salah. Aku tak marah padamu."

"Hah?"

"Dengar, Kalluto, aku juga memiliki teman diluar sana, teman sederhana yang sangat kusayangi. Aku merahasiakannya dari ayah dan ibu. Dan begitu juga dengan Gon, anak tunggal perusahaan Freecss itu. Dia memiliki teman sederhana. Kejadian waktu itu, karna kita sedang berdebat tentang teman yang harus dipilih. Teman yang baik, atau menyenangkan, maka kami bertengkar, hingga berkelahi. Dan akhirnya kami pergi ke villa puncak, untuk menyembuhkan luka kami."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Dan apa kau tau jika aku berkelahi dengan Gon bisa menyebabkan putusnya hubungan bisnis keluarga kita?"

"Iya, aku juga tau itu."

"Jadi intinya, kita tak boleh memilih-milih teman. Acuhkan saja dua orang tua itu. Kita harus hidup layaknya orang pada umumnya. Kita memang keluarga Zoldyck, tapi kita berhak berteman dengan siapapun tanpa batasan."

"Ya. Killua-niisan benar. Lalu kenapa niisan akan mengadu pada ayah dan ibu karna aku punya teman sederhana?"

"Aku hanya mengetesmu. Apa kau benar sayang pada mereka atau tidak. Dan ternyata, kau menyayangi mereka." Jawab Killua sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Kalluto langsung tersipu mendengar kata sayang dari Killua. Apa itu artinya dia menyayangi Feitan dan Shalnark sebagai temannya? Iya, itu memang benar. Kalluto menyayangi mereka, bahkan Kalluto sudah menganggap mereka saudaranya sendiri. Meski mereka tak tahu. Dan yang paling membuatnya tersipu adalah kata sayang itu sendiri. Kata itu memiliki makna lain di hati, khususnya untuk teman sebangku Kalluto.

"Terima kasih, Killua-niisan. Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku." Kalluto tersenyum pada Killua. Killua, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Kalluto tersenyum seperti itu. Mungkin, seorang Feitan memang telah mengubahnya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Tapi kita tetap jaga rahasia ya?"

"Oke."

Mulai sekarang, sampai seterusnya, Killua akan menjadi tempat Kalluto mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Tentang teman, dan yang lainnya.

Tamat! *digampar Arillia-san and Readers*

(Sorry, Sorry.. Oke. Dilanjut aja..)

* * *

Besoknya...

Hari ini Kalluto telah menginjakkan kakinya didalam kelasnya. Wajahnya terasa ceria walau telihat dingin. Dan hal pertama yang dicarinya disana adalah seseorang yang dirasa telah merubahnya. Siapa lagi kalau teman sebangkunya yang bernama Feitan bin Orak-arik *dimutilasi Feitan*

Setelah matanya menangkap sosok idaman, salah, yang dicarinya itu, dia langsung menghampirinya. Tempatnya dimana? Di KUA. (Readers: Salah, woy!) maaf, maksud author di bangku belakang. Feitan sedang apa? Dia sedang galau sambil main hape. (gak elit deh!)

"Ohayou, Feitan."

Serasa namanya dipanggil, oleh suara cewek, cewek yang selama ini ditunggunya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dia langsung menoleh pada si pemanggil. Dan dilihatnya, seorang gadis mungil berseragam, dan memakai jepit di rambutnya. Jepit rambut yang Feitan berikan padanya.

"O-ohayou, Kalluto!" serunya senang. "Waah, kau sudah masuk. Duduk gih!"

"Iya." Kalluto duduk sambil tersenyum. Itu membuat Feitan tersipu seketika.

"Wih, kau sudah bisa tersenyum ya? Kau manis lho kalau tersenyum." Katanya jujur.

"Ohya? Terima kasih. Itu juga karna kau." Jawab Kalluto.

"Hahaha.. Iya juga ya. Bagaimana sakitmu? Sudah sembuh total belum?"

"Sudah kok, Feitan. Tapi aku harus mengikuti saran-saran dokter untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan dan makan yang sehat-sehat saja."

"Iya. Memang betul itu."

Kalluto hanya menanggapi itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang dapat membuat Feitan tersipu malu. Mereka ngobrol sedikit tentang keluarga mereka. Dan lima menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Feitan, aku boleh minta nomor Shalnark nggak?" tanya Kalluto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Boleh. Tapi buat apa?"

"Ada aja. Mau tau aja kau ini."

"Baiklah."

Feitan menulis 12 digit nomor di secarik kertas. Dan kemudian diberikan kertas itu pada Kalluto. Kalluto menerimanya dnegan perasaan senang. Hal ini membuat Feitan menjadi agak aneh dan... cemburu..

"Makasih ya?"

"I-iya, sama-sama.."

Kalluto pun menekan nomor itu, menyimpannya dikontak, dan meng-sms nomor itu.

_To: Shalnark_

_Hai, ini aku, Kalluto.._

_Kamu keberatan nggak kalau aku ketemu kamu nanti, jam istirahat?_

_Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu._

_Penting._

_Bls, cpt!_

Begitulah isi sms Kalluto untuk Shalnark.

Satu menit kemudian, Kalluto mendapat balasan sms..

_From: Shalnark_

_Oh.. Kalluto ya?_

_Udah sembuh kah? Alhamdulillah.._

_Oke deh, kalau mau ketemu aku._

_Nanti di belakang._

_Aku tunggu!_

Dan itulah balasannya. Kalluto tersenyum membaca isi sms Shalnark. Dia merasa puas dengan jawaban itu. Akhirnya, dia bisa ngobrol sama Shalnark. Tapi disisi lain, Feitan merasa badai akan menyerang hatinya. Entah itu badai cemburu, atau badai galau, atau badai tsunami, ataukah badai yang tak bernama(?)?

* * *

Dan waktu yang dinantikan Kalluto pun tiba. Waktu istirahat. Saatnya pergi menemui Shalnark. Kalluto tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun saat membersihkan bukunya. Hanya seulas senyuman senang di wajah mungilnya, kemudian dia pergi.

Di sekolah bagian pojok belakang, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan disebuah kursi taman yang panjang. Dia terlihat menunggu seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi yang memintanya kesana untuk bertemu dengannya kalau bukan Kalluto.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggunya datang, dan menyapanya.

"Shalnark, maaf lama."

"Nggak papa kok. Nah, mau ngomong tentang apa?" tanya Shalnark to the point.

"Um.." Kalluto duduk di sebelah Shalnark. "Tentang..."

* * *

**[Feitan POV]**

Tadi aku melihat, atau lebih tepatnya melirik isi sms Kalluto dan Shalnark. Dan katanya dia akan ketemu Shalnark jam istirhat di belakang. Aku merasa curiga akan itu. Maka kuputuskan untuk mengikuti Kalluto kebelakang.

Sesampainya disana, dia duduk di sebelah Shalnark. Kok mau-maunya dia duduk di sebelah orang aneh macam Shalnark sih?

Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Karna mimik mereka terlihat serius. Aku benar-benar ingin tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku tak dapat mendengarnya karna aku ada di jarak yang lumayan jauh. Ditambah kericuhan, ups, keramaian di sekitarku. Membuatku tak mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

"Ahahaha.."

Kali ini aku dapat mendengar mereka. Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Pasti ada lah aneh yang mereka bicarakan. Dan parahnya, aku melihat wajah dingin Kalluto menjadi ceria karna tawa yang ia keluarkan. Suaranya terdengar sangat halus dan indah. Dan yang lebih parah daripada yang parah, tawa itu bukan ditunjukkan didepanku, melainkan didepan Shalnark.

Ya Tuhan.. Apa salahku sehingga kau memberiku pemandangan seperti ini?

"Feitan-niichan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Dan dari sebutannya, aku tau ini pasti Shizuku. Dan benar saja. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat gadis kecil, adikku, memakai kacamata sedang melihatku dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Feitan-niichan sedang apa disini?" tanyanya polos.

_Jujur apa bohong? Jika jujur maka aku bakal dikatain penguping,, Kalau bohong pasti ketahuan._

Akhirnya kupilih untuk jujur.. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ngeles.

"Aku sedang melihat-lihat."

"Melihat apa?"

Belum sempat aku menjelaskan lebih rinci, Shizuku sudah nyungsep ngintip apa yang aku intip. Dan seketika itu, kulihat dia yang kaget. Tubuhnya beku, dan matanya terbelalak.

"Siapa..."

"Eh?"

"Siapa perempuan yang sedang bergurau dengan Shalnark-senpai itu? Akan kubunuh dia!" ucap Shizuku geram.

"Oy, oy, Shizuku. Kau jangan kelewat emosi. Dia cuma temannya kok."

Dibilangin seperti itu, Shizuku langsung kembali membeku. Entah kenapa.. Aku kan benar, Shalnark dan Kalluto hanya teman. Atau kah...

**Brukk!**

Aku sedang berpikir, dan tiba-tiba saja Shizuku jatuh pingsan.

"Lha, lha, lha? Kok malah pingsan? Shizuku?"

Aku mencoba membangunkannya, tapi tak bisa.

"Lho? Shizuku kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis sebaya Shizuku bertanya padanku.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan." Jawabku panik. Bagaimana nggak panik coba? Jika Machi-neechan tau soal ini, aku bisa dipasung 7 hari 7 malam.

"Cepat bawa ke UKS."

"Oh, iya."

Aku terpaksa menggendong Shizuku dan mengantarnya ke UKS. Membuang waktu pengintaianku yang berharga. Yah, ini lebih baik daripada ntar harus berurusan dengan beruang madu.

Tapi satu hal yang kuketahui setelah pengintaianku tadi.

**Mereka berdua sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..**

Atau yang lebih parahnya..

**Mereka saling suka..**

_Habis sudah kau, Feitan! Terimalah nasibmu yang tak mujur ini!_

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Istirahat pun usai. Semua murid masuk ke kelas. Kalluto dengan wajah yang sumringah dan malu-malu masuk ke kelas. Semuanya memandang Kalluto dengan perasaan heran.

'Seorang Zoldyck yang dingin akhirnya bisa memiliki wajah seperti itu? Kok bisa?'

Itulah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Kalluto pun duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah Feitan. Kalluto masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas *dicekik Kalluto*. Feitan yang merasa kalluto aneh setelah pertemuannya dengan Shalnark langsung angkat suara.

"Kau kenapa?" didengar dari searanya, Feitan agak dingin. Tapi Kalluto tak begitu menyadarinya.

"Aku sedang senang aja."

"Senang? Gadis Zoldyck bisa senang?" katanya tambah sewot.

"Ih, kamu kenapa sih? Kok sewot?"

"Nggak papa kok." Jawab Feitan sengkat. Dan benar, dia sewot.

"Oh.. Ya udah.."

Kalluto pun mengabaikan Feitan yang dilanda kesewotan. Kalluto hanya keep cool dan membaca bukunya kembali yang sudah ditandai dengan secarik kertas dari Feitan. (kalian masih ingat kan?) Dan buku yang dia baca kali ini bukan buku yang tebal biasanya, melainkan buku yang diberi oleh Killua. Buku apa? Novel. Judulnya apa? 'What Does Friend Means?'

Feitan melirik ke arah Kalluto, dan dilihatnya seorang putri cantik sedang membaca buku. Dan di tangannya memegang secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangannya. Dia tak tau kenapa Kalluto masih menyimpan kertas itu? Apa karna dia menyukai tulisan Feitan? Secara, tulisan Feitan sangat rapi bagi seorang laki-laki. Atau karna dia suka kata-katanya? Atau...

Sudahlah! Feitan tak mau membahasnya.

Pulang sekolahnya..

Biasanya Feitan duluan yang mengajaknya pulang. Tapi kali ini Kalluto lah yang duluan mengajaknya pulang.

"Feitan, kau tak pulang?"

"Iya. Tapi aku harus ke Shalnark dulu. Tadi dia membutuhkanku katanya." Jawab Feitan cuek.

"Oh.. Ya sudah. Aku duluan ya?"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Oke."

'_Oh Tuhan... Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Teganya kau! Kejamnya!'_ –batin Feitan.

* * *

**[Kalluto POV]**

Hari ini agak aneh deh rasanya. Kenapa Feitan yang biasanya lebih hiperakif daripada pecandu narkoba jadi diam seperti diriku yang dulu? Diriku yang sekarang sudah lebih ceria, kok Feitan yang diam. Ataukah kita bertukar sifat? Tapi itu mustahil.

Aku pulang ke rumah, aku ke kamar, mengganti baju, dan pergi ke kamar Killua-niisan. Sampai aku didepan pintu kamar Killua-niisan, aku mengetuknya.

"Siapa?" suara kakakku terdengar dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Kalluto!"

"Masuklah!"

Aku pun membuka pintu, dan masuk. Di dalam kamar Killua-niisan, dia tak sendiri. Tapi ada 3 orang temannya. Satu anak seumuran Killua-niisan, berambut hitam jabrik, dan memakai baju berwarna hijau. Yang satunya laki-laki berwajah cantik, berambut pirang. Satunya langi laki-laki yang kelihatan seperti om-om, berambut hitam, dan berkacamata. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalluto, perkenalkan, ini teman-temanku. Yang ini Gon, kau pastinya sudah tau. Yang pirang ini Kurapika Kuruta. Yang om-om ini Rioleo." Kata Killua-niisan sambil menunjuk satu-satu temannya.

"Namaku Leorio, Killua!" ralat pemilik nama.

"Iya, iya. Cerewet."

"Salam kenal, Kurapika-san, Gon-san, Rioleo-san." Kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Namaku Leorio, adik Killua! Adik dan kakak sama aja!"

"Hahaha.. Sabar, Leorio." Kata Gon.

"Nah, Kalluto, kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Killua-niisan dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Aku tadi ingin curhat. Tapi ada beberapa teman Killua-niisan, jadi nanti saja." Jawabku.

"Kenapa? Cerita saja, Kalluto-chan. Nggak usah malu-malu." Kata Gon-san dengan wajah innoncent-nya.

"Nggak usah. Aku agak malu. Soalnya aku tak terbiasa dengan orang lain, jadi..."

"Tak apa. Kami siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan kau bicarakan." Kata Kurapika-san padaku. Aku masih merasa ragu, tapi..

"Sudahlah, Kalluto. Ceritakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Kami pasti bisa membantumu." Kini Killua-niisan lah yang meyakinkanku untuk bercerita. Dan aku pun memulai ceritaku.

"Begini, tadi waktu di sekolah, temanku yang bernama Feitan bertingkah aneh. Dia terasa lebih dingin padaku. Itu terjadi setelah aku ngobrol dengan Shalnark, temanku yang lain."

"Oh.. Jadi kau merasa tidak enak dengan si Feitan itu?" tanya Kurapika-san.

"Memang iya sih, tapi aku salah apa? Biasanya aku yang mendiamkan dia, dia biasa saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang sebaliknya? Aku sangat heran." Nada suaraku merendah. Sedih? Pastinya.

"Memangnya aku salah ya berbicara dengan Shalnark?" lanjutku meminta pendapat keempat laki-laki yang lebih dewasa dariku.

"Kalluto-chan, kau tak salah bicara dengan teman sendiri. Karna dengan berbicara, kau bisa bertukar pengalaman, dan mempererat persahabatan kalian." Jawab Gon-san.

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Aku bingung.." aku memegangi kepalaku yang serasa mau pecah memikirkan kelakuan Feitan tadi. Dengitu dingin dan sewot. Serasa dunia ini berubah 180 derajat setelah obrolanku dnegan Shalnark.

"Begitu ya.. Mungkin si Feitan itu cemburu." Kata Leorio-san tiba-tiba. Dan itu jelas membuatku bingung.

"Anu ne.. Cemburu itu apa ya?" tanyaku polos. Jujur, aku memang tak tau arti kata itu.

"Kalluto-chan, cemburu itu adalah suatu perasaan iri atau perasaan sakit hati, karna sesuatu yang berharga telah dimiliki orang lain. Atau lebih singkatnya, itu adalah perasaan tak rela." Jelas Kurapika-san. Aku tak terlalu bodoh untuk tak mengerti.

"Jdi jelas, Feitan itu cemburu padamu." Killua-niisan menambahinya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya. Eh, tunggu! Apa? Cemburu?"

Wajahku terasa panas dan merah. Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kecuali Gon-san yang wajah innoncent-nya masih setia di wajahnya. Aku merasa malu. Wajahku mulai memerah. Aduuh..

_Tapi apa mungkin Feitan cemburu padaku dan Shalnark? Atau ini hanya perasaanku saja?_

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Hari itu di lalui Kalluto dengan canda tawanya bersama kakak dan teman-teman kakaknya. Dia merasa lebih bahagia, meski ada sesuatu yang masih menggganjal dihatinya.

"Ohya, Kalluto. Tadi ayah menelfonku. Katanya mereka akan pulang besok. Jadi tolong bersikaplah dingin seperti biasanya, okay?" pinta Killua.

"Oke, Killua-niisan,"

Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui, di depan pintu kamar itu, berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lebar sedang mendengarkan pembicaraam merek.

"Jadi begitu ya, Killua, Kalluto. Kalian melanggar." Guman laki-laki itu.

* * *

Smentara itu, Feitan sedang dilanda kegalauan. Bahkan omelan Machi yang datang menyerbu kelinganya diabaikan begitu saja. Dari keadaan ini, Machi tau bahwa adiknya sedang dalam masa-masa remaja normal yang jatuh cinta dan galau.

_Itu sudah biasa terjadi di kalangan remaja..._

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Okay.. Pertama-tama, Yukidate mau minta Gomenasai dulu. Soalnya telat update. Inspirasi buntu karna kebanyakan tugas dan ujian. Yukidate ini. Kalau soal laptop mah, Yukidate masih ada waktu 3 hari pinjeman..

Dan satu lagi, Chapter ini 50% bukan dari otak Yukidate. Melainkan karna teman Yukidate tetep maksa. Karna Yukidate sayang teman, ya,, Yukidate kasih sedikit kelonggaran buat ngasih idenya. Hehe.. Gomen kalau nggak nyambung..

Yosh! Saatnya balasan Review..

**.KilliZa-Chan**

Berarti harusnya dipanggil mbah ya? Haha... *dibacok Killua*

Soal Killua-nya, Yukidate juga pingin jadiin dia Overprotectif Brother. Tapi bukan pada Feitan. Ntar aja wes.. Di chapter berikutnya..

Oke. Thanks dah Review, KilliZa-Chan.

**.x. .X.x  
**

Hehe.. Makasih reviewnya. Oke, Yukidate juga setuju kok. Dan setiap saran dari readers nggak bakal Yukidate abaikan. Tak pernah!

Makasih buat review-nya.

.**Tika Chan**

Uuhh.. Tika-neesan review lagi.

Iya, Yukidate disuruh si Lucy.

Makasih ya, semangatnya, Tika-neesan..

**.Chap Chip Chup**

Haha.. Oke deh.. Makasih atas pujiannya.

Oka dah, Yukidate nggak akan lupa soal itu.

Thanks..

* * *

Yukidate bener-bener senang. Makasih semuanya..

Terkadang Yukidate terharu, seneng sampe melangi, dan lain-lain.. (lebay)

Nah, sekarang, untuk akhir kata, Yukidate mau minta review.. Mau isinya apa aja boleh. Kritik, saran, pendapat, flame, dan lain-lain, boleh kok.. Hehe..

**Yukidate FeiShal**


End file.
